Destined
by kuchiharu
Summary: Mimpi buruk tentang sembilan kehidupan selalu menghantui Naruto. Saat ia jatuh cinta pada wanita bermata amethys, ia justru semakin dekat dengan takdirnya. Takdir kejam yang mengikatnya selama berabad-abad dengan seorang laki-laki bersurai raven. SasuNaru. A fic for yassir2374. Enjoyed.. HIATUS for while
1. Chapter 1

**Helllllooooooo Minna...**

**Welcome to my new project yaoi pic..**

**Fic ini kemungkinan akan banyak adegan Angst, sexual content YAOI (pastiii hahaha... eventualy#dzing), sedikit Gore, ada suicide juga mungkin, flashback panjang dan berkali-kali, bashing chara (belum mutusin siapa) dan hal2 ga jelas lainnya.**

**Jadi kalau ada yang gak sesuai selera reader, monggo tekan tombol back..**

**Fic lain menyusul.. ya..**

**.**

* * *

**DESTINED**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating : M for everything  
Genre : Hurt and Comfort/Angst., Romance, Supranatural, Mystery

Pairing : Sasu x Naru

Warning : AU, YAOI, OOC, MISTYPO(S), OC, bashing chara, ga-je, alur maju-mundur bikin pusing , absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang.

"..." talk  
'...' mind  
/.../ telepati

**.**

**LET ME WARN YOU, ANY CHARACTER BASHING IS THERE FOR A REASON. AND FOR THE PLOTLINE, DON'T JUDGE UNTIL YOU READ IT ALL!**

_**Cerita ini murni fiksi. Semua kesamaan nama, tokoh, tempat dan cerita, tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kesengajaan Author yang memang sudah STRESS dari sononya.**_

_**.**_

**Perhatiin tanggal dan tahunnya ya, supaya gak bingung..  
**

_**Hopefully you enjoyed..^^d**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**.**

'_**...**__**Sembilan kehidupan, kau akan jatuh cinta padanya. Sembilan kehidupan, kalian akan saling mencari...'**_

.

_**Suatu Tempat,  
Malam hari, 10 Oktober 1995**_

_**.**_

_**CKKIIITTTT BRAKK!**_

.

Di malam bulan purnama, sebuah mobil mini van silver menabrak pagar pembatas jalan hingga bagian kanan dan depannya remuk. Klaksonnya menjerit-jerit nyaring sementara semua lampu indikatornya berkedip-kedip meminta tolong.

Jalanan beraspal di pegunungan itu begitu sepi dan tenang, tampak terlalu tenang sebetulnya, hanya diselingi suara semilir angin dan rintik hujan yang mulai turun.

Lalu mengapa seseorang dibalik kemudi itu begitu terburu-buru? Mengapa si pengemudi mengabaikan petunjuk tentang batas kecepatan? Mengapa si pengemudi bahkan tidak bersusah payah menginjak pedal remnya saat seekor anjing liar hendak menyebrang?

Sosok pria berambut pirang di balik kemudi melepaskan _safety-belt _miliknya. Kakinya yang keseleo mencoba menendang-nendang kaca jendela mobilnya dengan keras karena pintu mobil sialannya itu macet. Matanya melirik khawatir pada sosok wanita berambut merah di sebelah kanannya.

Si wanita tampak memeluk bayi kecil yang entah bagaimana tetap tertidur lelap. _Safety-belt_ si wanita terlepas tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, sedangkan balon udara yang seharusnya mengembang juga tidak berfungsi.

Nafas wanita itu tersendat-sendat, namun jelas ia masih hidup. Sesuatu terlihat mencuat keluar dari balik dada si wanita, ada pula rembesan cairan merah kental di situ. Apakah tulang rusuknya patah? Apakah ada pendarahan berat di tubuhnya?

Si pria hanya bisa kembali menendang-nendang jendela kaca mobilnya dengan putus asa, seraya berdo'a semoga kemungkinan buruk yang ia pikirkan tidak terjadi.

_**PRANG!**_

Akhirnya jendela kaca itu pecah dan dilihat dari ukurannya, cukup besar untuk dilewati oleh si pria dan keluarganya.

"Kushina, sayang. Kumohon sadarlah! Kita harus segera keluar!", ucap si pria dengan nada memohon, telapak tangannya menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi si wanita.

"Mi..nato", sahut si wanita pada akhirnya dengan suara serak.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Minato itu tersenyum lega, merasa senang karena sang istri masih bersamanya.

"Ba-bawa Naruto keluar! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi", ujar wanita itu dengan pandangan memohon. Cairan bening mengalir deras dari manik violetnya, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup dengan rasa sakit yang menimpa tubuhnya, Apalagi baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia selesai melahirkan.

"Ti-tidak, jangan berkata seperti itu!"

"Kalau kau tidak segera pergi, mereka akan mengambil anak kita! Lebih baik aku mati daripada hal itu terjadi!", ujar Kushina dengan sorot mata penuh tekad.

Minato menatap sendu wanita itu. Ia merasa menjadi laki-laki paling tidak berguna sekarang.

Melihat wajah Minato yang penuh kecemasan, wanita itu hanya bisa memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Kedua tangannya memeluk lembut sesuatu yang tampak seperti buntalan kain kecil namun memiliki detak jantung.

"Naruto..", sahut si wanita lirih. Air matanya menetes tepat di pipi kanan si bayi.

"Anakku Naruto... maafkan Kaa-san. Kaa-san mungkin tidak bisa melihatmu tumbuh besar nak", isak si wanita.

Si laki-laki pirang tersayat hatinya begitu melihat istrinya menangis pilu. Ayah dan suami macam apa dia? Tidak bisa melindungi anak dan istri sendiri!

_**BRUUUG!**_

Tiba-tiba pasangan suami istri itu dikejutkan dengan suara hantaman benda keras di atap mobil. Lapisan baja yang membalut bagian itu bahkan penyok ke dalam.

Benda apa yang begitu kuat hingga bisa meninggalkan bekas seperti itu? Ataukah jangan-jangan—

Kushina melihat suaminya dengan ekspresi ketakutan, sedetik kemudian jendela di sebelah si wanita pecah lalu sebuah tangan dingin menarik paksa tubuh wanita itu.

"MINATO!".

"KUSHINA!", teriak Minato keras.

Si pria langsung beringsut keluar dari dalam mobil, tidak memedulikan pecahan kaca yang merobek dagingnya ataupun pelipisnya yang berdarah. Begitu ia berhasil keluar, tiga sosok pria berambut hitam menyambutnya.

"Minato! Apapun yang mereka katakan, jangan—MPMMMHH".

Laki-laki yang menggunakan topeng spiral berwarna orange membekap mulut istrinya dan menahan pergelangan tangan sang istri, sedangkan si kecil Naruto sama sekali tidak terusik justru tertidur lelap digendongan seorang remaja laki-laki yang tampaknya baru berusia dua belas atau tiga belas tahun.

Tetapi hal yang membuat Minato terkejut adalah, bocah itu memiliki tiga garis seperti kumis kucing persis seperti Naruto. Belum lagi warna biru cerulean cemerlang pada matanya, mengingatkan pada warna iris miliknya sendiri dan milik bayinya yang baru saja dilahirkan Kushina.

Sosok terakhir, pemuda berambut raven panjang dan diikat longgar di belakang menghampirinya seraya membawa sebuah gulungan kertas perkamen. Laki-laki itu mengulurkan kertas itu pada Minato, namun jelas saja ia akan menolaknya mentah-mentah, apapun isi gulungan itu.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Apa mau kalian sebenarnya?! Kembalikan istri dan anakku!", teriak Minato nyalang pada sosok itu.

"Kami hanya ingin mendapatkan persetujuan tertulis atas Naruto dengan darahmu sendiri", ujar laki-laki itu dengan ekspresi stoic.

"A-apa?"

"Bagaimana kalian tahu nama puteraku?" tanya Minato dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Bayinya baru lahir delapan jam yang lalu, dan Minato baru menamainya sekitar—satu jam yang lalu. Nama unik yang muncul begitu saja di kepalanya saat melihat lambang klan sang istri.

Siapa sebenarnya orang-orang ini? Mereka muncul begitu saja di hadapan Minato di rumah sakit dan meminta bayinya dengan berbagai iming-iming. Minato yang merasakan firasat buruk langsung mengusir mereka dan membawa anak dan istrinya pergi dengan mobil van miliknya.

Pernahkah kau melihat orang hidup memiliki kulit pucat bagai orang mati? Pernahkah kau merasakan tangan manusia yang sedingin es? Pernahkah ada orang asing yang mengejar mobil van berkecepatan 60 km/jam milikmu dengan berlari?

Hal ini lah yang membuat seorang Namikaze Minato yang biasanya taat hukum, menjadi pelanggarnya dalam semalam. Minato bahkan tidak yakin kalau mereka bertiga adalah manusia, mana mungkin ia bisa mempercayakan nasibnya dan keluarganya pada petugas keamanan bertubuh tambun yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan dirinya dengan Robert Pattinson?

Melihat ekspresi Minato yang tampaknya semakin ragu, akhirnya si pemimpin berbicara kembali.

"Namikaze-san, mengertilah seseorang yang aku kenal sangat tidak berdaya tanpa puteramu, percayalah kami tidak akan menyakiti Naruto seujung rambut pun. Kau hanya perlu menandatangani surat ini lalu menyerahkan bayimu. Begitu kau melakukannnya kami akan meninggalkanmu dan istrimu dalam damai".

Minato memandang tidak percaya laki-laki itu, dia semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi. Manik saphirenya mengerling panik ke arah sang istri, dan disambut oleh gelengan kecil yang mungkin hanya di sadari olehnya.

Samar-samar ia juga bisa mendengar suara-suara daun kering terinjak dan suara jubah di betulkan di hutan seberang jalan. Laki-laki bertopeng spiral dan si pemimpin tampaknya juga menyadarinya, entah mengapa Minato bisa menebak bahwa si pria bertopeng tengah menyeringai mengerikan kepadanya.

'Apakah mereka ada lebih banyak?', batin Minato khawatir.

Kepalanya berdesing mencari jlan keluar untuk masalah ini.

"Bi-biarkan aku menggendong anakku sekali saja! Aku baru menjadi ayah beberapa jam yang lalu, aku mohon! Aku tidak akan lari", ujar Minato menatap bocah kecil yang menggendong Naruto.

Si bocah tampak ragu, namun sepertinya cukup mempercayai perkataan Minato. Bocah itu beradu pandang dengan si pemimpin.

"Ji-san?", tanya bocah itu, tampaknya meminta izin. Lagi pula makhluk mortal ini tidak mungkin sanggup melakukan apa-apa untuk melawan mereka.

Si pemimpin akhirnya mengangguk tanpa suara. Bocah raven bermata biru itu lalu menghampiri Minato dan mengulurkan bayinya. Segera, Minato langsung mengambil bayi itu dan mendekapkannya erat ke dadanya. Tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk punggung si bayi.

"Naruto...", seru sang ayah. Dia benar-benar mencoba menikmati momen berharga ini, selama sepuluh bulan ia menunggu kelahiran puteranya dan sekarang makhluk-makhluk aneh ini malah ingin mengambilnya begitu saja.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, _gaki_ (=bocah)", ujar Minato dengan suara lirih

Semula orang-orang itu mengira Minato tengah meminta maaf pada bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya, namun tendangan si pirang yang tepat mengarah ke ulu hati si bocah raven menjelaskan segalanya.

"Menma!", teriak dua laki-laki raven lain itu bersamaan.

Tubuh si bocah yang dipanggil Menma membentur keras aspal yang dingin. Meskipun mereka tahu serangan itu tidak seberapa bagi Menma, namun tetap saja rasa khawatir berkecamuk di dada laki-laki itu.

Pria bertopeng spiral menggeram marah, dirinya merutuki tindakan pengecut manusia itu.

Laki-laki itu mendorong si wanita yang semula ditahannya dengan kasar, berniat memberi pelajaran pada si pirang.

Namun saat ia mencoba malangkah, kakinya di tahan sesuatu.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku, jika kau mau mendapatkan anakku!", teriak wanita itu nyalang dengan tatapan tajam.

Si pria bertopeng spiral memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Dengan senang hati!", sahut laki-laki itu akhirnya. Wanita itu sendiri yang menginginkan kematiannya.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh wanita itu diselimuti api hitam yang membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Apa itu seratus kali labih panas dan lebih merusak dibanding api yang biasa. Si wanita menjerit kesakitan sambil meronta-ronta, tapi si pria bertopeng spiral itu sema sekali tidak berniat menghentikan aksinya. Lalu tanpa sepatah kata pun, ia benar-benar melangkahi tubuh si wanita itu—secara harfiah.

"Kushina!", teriak Minato ngeri saat tubuh istrinya dibakar api misterius itu.

Kakinya berlari menuju ke arah sang istri, namun lehernya di cengkram erat oleh tangan pucat dan dingin milik si pemimpin. Tubuh si pirang diangkat ke atas oleh makhluk itu, seolah dirinya hanya seringan bulu. Minato mencoba melepaskan cengkraman itu dengan sedikit meronta-ronta, namun bayi kecilnya justru terlepas lalu jatuh ke tanah.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, bayi kecilnya menangis keras.

"Berani-beraninya kau melukai keponakanku!", desis sosok itu dengan mata semerah darah.

Si monster menunjukkan taringnya, lalu menyerang leher si pria pirang dengan membabi buta. Minato merasa darahnya disedot keluar dalam jumlah besar.

Namun dua detik kemudian, sosok-sosok lain yang tampak seperti kawanan anjing sebesar beruang menyerang si monster dan dua orang lainnya.

Pertempuran pun tak terelakkan, sosok berjubah hitam lain muncul dari balik bayang-bayang dan ikut meramaikan suasana.

Sementara itu, Minato yang terbaling lemas di tanah, mencoba memegangi lehernya yang mengucurkan banyak darah. Matanya mencari-cari sosok sang istri, namun yang didapatinya hanyalah tubuh hangus yang telah terbakar dengan api hitam yang masih menyala-nyala.

Minato menangis perih, ini kah akhir nasib mereka? Dia hanya seorang pegawai kantoran biasa yang ingin melindungi anak dan istrinya. Mengapa mereka justru terlibat dengan kejadian yang mengerikan ini?

Salah satu anjing besar berbulu perak menghampiri dirinya, lidah anjing itu menjilat-jilat luka di leher si pria dan entah bagaimana membuat rasa sakit itu sedikit mereda.

Minato tertegun saat anjing itu ternyata memiliki mata semerah darah mirip si monster di mata kirinya, sedangkan mata kanannya berwarna hitam kelam. Ada bekas luka sayatan vertical di mata kiri itu, menandakan bahwa makhluk itu telah banyak melalui berbagai pertempuran.

Minato menatap anjing itu dengan ekspresi memohon, ia tahu ini gila. Tapi ia berharap anjing itu bisa mengerti perkataannya.

"T-tolong, ja-jaga Naruto-kami baik-baik", ujar Minato dengan suara tercekat, hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

Bersamaan dengan itu Minato mersa tubuhnya terasa ringan dan seluruh organ tubuhnya mati rasa.

Ia tahu malaikat maut akan segera menjemputnya agar bisa bersama dengan sang istri.

Pria itu pun menutup kelopak matanya dan sedetik kemudian nafasnya terhenti.

.

_**====kuchiharu====**_

.

'_**...**__**Sembilan kehidupan, kau akan menderita melihatnya mati berkali-kali. Sembilan kehidupan, kau akan mengemis kematian untukmu sendiri...'**_

.

_**Kediaman klan Soga, Konohagakure  
Periode Asuka, 10 Juli 645 (1)**_

.

Tubuh laki-laki bersurai pirang itu tergeletak bersimbah darah, luka di perutnya tak akan bisa disembuhkan bahkan oleh dua makhluk yang berteriak pilu karena rasa kehilangan yang teramat sangat.

Samar-samar si pirang bisa mendengar teriakan di segala penjuru, dan suara angkuh seorang wanita yang tengah berada di kekacauan itu. Si pirang juga bisa merasakan rasa panas di sekelilingnya.

Apa tempat itu tengah dilalap api?

"Kurang ajar kau, Kaguya", suara baritone yang dipenuhi rasa kemarahan sampai di telinga si pirang.

Wanita itu hanya tertawa menanggapi, tawa yang melengking dan dingin seolah tidak peduli lagi dengan semua yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menuduh klan Soga sebagai dalang dibalik pembunuhan pangeran Yamashiro?", sahut laki-laki itu.

"Oh, apa yang membuat makhluk sepertimu menjadi peduli pada nasib manusia semacam Soga Emishi dan puteranya? Atau kau hanya kesal karena mantan tunanganku nyaris meregang nyawa di sana?", ucap wanita itu dengan nada dingin.

Laki-laki itu diam beberapa saat, namun si pirang bisa merasakan atmosfer mengerikan yang berubah di sana.

"Bukankah kau mencintai Naruto? Mengapa kau melakukan ini?", tanya suara bariton itu. Entah mengapa si pirang bisa merasakan nada terluka di dalam suaranya.

"Lebih baik dia pergi ke tempat Buddha, daripada menjadi pasangan monster sepertimu!"

_**ROARRRRR!**_

Suara geraman yang memekakakan telinga menggema di tempat itu.

Si pirang bisa merasakan rasa panas membakar yang menjadi-jadi, hingga membuat kulitnya perih dan melepuh.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka kelopak matanya dan disambut oleh pemandangan mengerikan yang jauh dari imajinasinya.

Tempat di mana ia berada di kelilingi lautan api, benda orange dengan semburat merah itu menjilat-jilat segala sesuatu disekitarnya hingga menjadi abu.

Tidak jauh dari tempat pemuda itu terbaring lemas, ia bisa melihat sosok lain yang tergeletak tanpa kepala. Sosok itu memiliki kulit kecoklatan dengan luka melitang di wajahnya.

'Iruka-Ji-san?', batin si pirang tidak percaya.

Bukankah tadi dia baru saja menyiapkan makan malam untuk si pirang? Bukankah beberapa jam yang lalu dia masih bermesraan bersama ayah angkatnya?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Mengapa Iruka-Jisan bisa mati secara mengenaskan seperti itu?

Tidak, ini pasti mimpi! Ia yakin ini hanya mimpi buruk!

_**ROARRRRR!**_

Suara geraman yang membuat hatinya pilu kembali sampai ke telinganya dan membuat hatinya gemetar. Beberapa meter dari tubuh-tubuh lain yang bergelimpangan, terdapat rubah raksasa yang berselimutkan cahaya orange kemerahan. Jarak rubah itu sebenarnya cukup jauh dan terganggu oleh distorsi oleh cahaya api, namun entah bagaimana ia bisa melihatnya cukup jelas bagai di layar televisi.

Rubah itu memiliki sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai menyeramkan, tiap kali ekor itu menyentuh benda mati di sekitarnya, tanpa ampun lidah api bermunculan dan melahap benda tak bernyawa itu bagai kelaparan.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dengan iris putih tanpa pupil hanya menyeringai sinis. Si pirang juga menyadari keberadaan dua benda yang menyerupai tanduk panjang—ataukah memang tanduk?—di kepalanya.

Namun yang membuat nafas si pirang tercekat adalah sosok lain berjubah hitam, yang bediri tepat di kepala makhluk yang menggeram itu. Laki-laki berjubah hitam itu tampak murka dan memiliki aura membunuh yang sangat kentara, rambut hitamnya tampak sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Hati si pirang berdesir aneh saat melihat sosok itu—begitu familiar—apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

"Akan ku balaskan dendam Naruto, omyouji (=semacam ahli spiritual) rendahan!", ujar sosok itu dengan nada dingin dan menusuk.

"Aku mengutukmu dan seluruh keturunanmu. Setiap laki-laki dalam garis utama keturunanmu akan mati sebelum mencapai kedewasaan. Setiap perempuan dalam garis utama keturunanmu akan kehilangan kesuciannya dengan keji!".

"Huh, kau pikir aku takut dengan omong kosongmu itu!".

"Kita lihat saja, sejauh mana kau bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri!"

Mata onyx si laki-laki tiba-tiba berubah menjadi semerah barah, tiga buah tanda koma berwarna hitam berputar-putar cepat mengelilingi pupilnya yang hitam kelam.

Namun bukannya ketakutan, wanita itu malah tertawa seperti orang kesetanan.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHHA"

"Aku beritahu kau sedikit rahasia langit, Uchiha-san", bisik wanita itu seraya menyeringai iblis.

"Sembilan kehidupan, kau akan jatuh cinta padanya... Sembilan kehidupan, kalian akan saling mencari..."

"Sembilan kehidupan, kau akan menderita melihatnya mati berkali-kali... Sembilan kehidupan, kau akan mengemis kematian untukmu sendiri...", sahut wanita itu bagaikan melantunkan puisi.

"Kalian ditakdirkan untuk bersama, namun juga ditakdirkan untuk berpisah. Yang satu tidak bisa bertahan sementara yang lain tidak ada. Itulah nasib yang dituliskan untukmu, Uchiha. Hahahahahahha!", si wanita kembali tertawa.

Mata semerah darah itu berkilat tajam menatap si wanita, tiga koma di iris matanya menghilang digantikan oleh pola rumit geometris yang tampak unik.

"Pergilah ke neraka, wanita jalang!", sahut laki-laki itu tajam.

Kesembilan ekor rubah menembus tubuhnya hingga berlubang, wanita itu seketika mutah darah dengan hebatnya, lalu sedetik kemudian tubuhnya dilalap api, bahkan oleh dua jenis api. Si pirang bisa melihat lidah api hitam di antara lidah api berwarna orange.

Si wanita berteriak kesakitan, namun laki-laki itu tampak sama sekali tidak terusik. Entah mengapa, si pirang bisa merasakan kesedihan mendalam di mata merah yang penuh kebencian itu.

Ia ingin menghiburnya, ia ingin mendekap laki-laki itu erat ke dalam pelukannya.

Sebelah tangannya terjulur mencoba memanggil sosok itu dalam keterbatasannya. Tapi si pirang sama sekali tidak mengenal sosok itu, ia bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Dan mengapa pula sosok itu menyebut-nyebut nama dirinya.

Mimpi aneh ini, terasa terlalu nyata oleh seluruh panca inderanya.

"Sa...su..ke..", ujar si pirang dengan susah payah.

Sebuah nama asing tiba-tiba meluncur mulus dari bibirnya, nama asing yang begitu membuatnya merindu dan ingin menangis meraung-raung hanya untuk sekedar tidak membuatnya lupa.

Dalam sekejap, sosok berambut raven itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi kaget. Si pirang bisa melihat kekhawatiran dan ketakutan di sorot matanya. Dan sesuatu yang lain, entahlah, cinta?

Sosok itu melompat turun dari kepala si rubah dan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah. Samar-samar ia juga merasakan rubah monster itu tengah menatapnya dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan karena begitu banyaknya perasaan yang berkecamuk di mata itu. Laki-laki berjubah hitam itu berlari kencang ke arah si pirang, melewati tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang bergelimpangan, dan tanpa memedulikan lidah api yang mulai membakar jubahnya.

"NARUTOOO!", teriak sosok itu dengan jeritan pilu.

Namun tangan lemah si pirang terjatuh tanpa daya ke tanah, kelopak matanya terasa berat hanya untuk sekedar terbuka. Lalu sekejap kemudian kegelapan menyelimutinya.

.

_**====kuchiharu====**_

.

**Tokyo, Jepang  
Juli 2014**

.

"TIDAKKK!", si pirang terbangun dengan kaget. Nafasnya terengah-engah, matanya terbelalak lebar dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnnya. Tubuhnya banjir keringat seakan telah berjam-jam berlari marathon.

Manik saphirnya melihat ke sekeliling. Dia tidak baru saja bertransmigrasi secara kilat lalu dipindahkan kembali 'kan? Tubuh dan pikirannya masih berada di dalam kamarnya yang ber cat orange, memakai piyama orange dan duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan sprei berwarna orange.

Tunggu, orange?

"Monster rubah itu juga 'kan berwarna orange? Argh! Mengapa ada kebetulan aneh seperti ini!", teriak si pirang sambil menjambaki rambutnya frustasi.

Belum lagi laki-laki pucat bermata onyx yang selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpinya. Naruto yakin dia pria yang sama. Dan nama aneh macam apa itu? Sasuke, eh (=semacam menolong dengan tangan kiri)?

Cih, dia yakin dirinya _straight_ seratus persen, seperti penggaris lurus milik Iruka-sensei yang sering mampir ke kepalanya, tapi mengapa tubuhnya bergelenyar aneh saat melihat laki-laki itu?

Meskipun kedua orang tua angkatnya adalah pasangan maho ter hot 2013, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Tapi semenjak dua tahun lalu, tepatnya di ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas, si pirang selalu dihantui oleh mata kelam itu di setiap mimpinya.

Ini tidak bagus! Benar-benar tidak bagus!

Bisa-bisa ia malah terobsesi dengan laki-laki itu!

Hell No! Orang-orang menganggapnya gila karena tergila-gila pada laki-laki yang bahkan belum tentu nyata!

Ini sungguh gila!

Memingirkannya saja sudah membuat si pirang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan bergidik ngeri.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Diusianya yang nyaris menginjak sembilan belas tahun, mengapa ia bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi indah alias mimpi basah tentang perempuan? Jangan-jangan ia sebenarnya belum aqil balig?

"NARUTO!"

_**JEBLAK!**_

Satu-satunya pintu di kamar pemuda pirang yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu menjeblak terbuka. Menampakan laki-laki dengan kulit coklat madu dan luka dengan sayatan melintang di atas hidungnya. Laki-laki yang sama yang tubuh dan kepalanya terpisah di mimpinya barusan.

"Iruka-Ji-san?! Hue! Aku pikir kau sudah mati!", teriak Naruto lebay lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku masih hidup", sahut Iruka dengan nada bingung.

Kedua tangan si pirang terjulur, ia berlari kencang ke arah si laki-laki, tidak sabar untuk berada dalam kehangatan orang tua angkatnya itu.

Tapi sesuatu, yang tampak seperti sebelah tangan seseorang menahan wajahnya untuk mendekat. Naruto terhenti di tengah-tengah gerakannya yang tidak perlu itu.

"Mphmhmm—yeupaskan toh-swannnn"

"Kau mengganggu saja, bocah tengik!"

"Kakashi! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Naruto tidak bisa bernafas!", sahut Iruka setelah melihat wajah Naruto yang mulai memerah.

Iruka mencoba menyingkirkan tangan berotot Kakashi itu, tapi malah dihadiahi _deathglare_ dari sang empunya.

"Lepaskan Naruto, atau tidak ada jatah untukmu sampai tahun baru!", bisik Iruka mengancam.

Dengan ogah-ogahan laki-laki berambut silver dengan masker hitam dan perban putih di mata kirinya, melepaskan bocah pirang kesayangan mereka.

Iruka langsung memeluk putera angkatnya yang selalu bertingkah kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Tou-san jahat! Kalau tadi aku mati bagaimana?", teriak Naruto lalu menunjuk-nunjuk tidak sopan ke arah ayah angkatnya.

"Seandainya kau tidak berteriak kencang tadi, aku pasti sudah klimaks di dalam tubuh Iru-koi", ujar laki-laki itu dengan wajah bosan.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, sedangkan Iruka hanya mendengus dengan wajah memerah.

Sejak ayah angkatnya menikah dia semakin mesum tak tahu tempat, dan akan sangat murka jika ritual sucinya diganggu oleh teriakan atau rengekan berisik Naruto.

Tapi Naruto tidak pernah mengeluh, toh Iruka-Ji-san sangat baik hati dan lembut, pandai memasak pula. Naruto justru kasihan karena laki-laki baik semacam Iruka harus menghabiskan waktu seumur hidupnya dengan laki-laki mesum akut stadium delapan semacam ayah angkatnya.

Lihat saja, Naruto bisa melihat banyak bercak merah di leher Iruka.

"Buuuu, Tou-san jahat, Kaa-san!", rengek Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu membenamkan wajahnya ke dada hangat laki-laki itu dan pura-pura menangis. Postur tubuhnya yang kecil seperti perempuan membuatnya lebih mudah berkelit dari serangan bogem mentah Kakashi.

Haha, Ia sangat suka jika menjahili ayah angkatnya itu.

Iruka sebenarnya tahu bahwa Naruto hanya sedang mencari perhatian, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berontak, bocah pirang manis ini terlalu menyenangkan untuk ditolak dan justru mengelus puncak kepala pirangnya dengan lembut.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menyebutnya, Kaa-san, Naruto!", bisik laki-laki berambut silver itu berapi-api, dia cemburu karena istrinya selalu jauh lebih perhatian pada anak mereka.

"Kau ini terlalu berlebihan Kakashi, terserah dia mau memanggilku apa, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan", ujar Iruka tajam ke arah suaminya, namun tersenyum hangat ke arah Naruto.

"Ehehe...", sahut Naruto seraya nyengir sok _innocent_.

"Bukankah daripada nyengir gak jelas, lebih baik kau segera tidur? Kau dan teman-temanmu akan pergi ke perfektur Nara 'kan besok?", tanya Kakashi dengan nada bosan. Padahal susah payah ia membantu Naruto untuk mengepak pakaiannya. Dasar bocah tidak tahu diuntung!

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Hieee aku lupa! Tim tujuh dan tim delapan akan pergi ke desa Konoha, besok! _Oyasumi_, Kaa-san, Tou-san.", ujar Naruto setelah terburu-buru kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Ck, anak ini. Jangan lupa pakai kalungmu!", omel Kakashi setelah melihat tingkah ajaib putera angkat semata wayangnya.

Mudah sekali anak itu berbah pikiran? Menjadi ayah dari bocah hiperaktif seperti Naruto memang melelahkan, untung saja ada Iru-koi di sampingnya.

Naruto kembali memanyunkan bibirnya gara-gara omelan Kakashi, tapi ia sama sekali tidak membantah.

Sebelum tidur tadi, Ia benar-benar lupa untuk memakai kalung prisma berwarna biru itu. Lagi pula apa sih hebatnya kalung ini? Apa benar kalung ini bisa menangkal kekuatan jahat? Dirinya tetap saja bermimpi buruk meskipun ia memakai kalung ini.

Naruto menyampirkan kalung bertali hitam dengan lionten prisma itu ke lehernya. Dengan segera ia tutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, lalu mengucapkan selamat malam lagi pada kedua orang tua angkatnya.

Setelah yakin Naruto mulai terlelap, kedua pria itu pergi. Dan menutup pintu dari kamar bernuansa orange itu dengan bunyi debam pelan.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Namun Kakashi cukup yakin dengan apa yang dikhawatirkan Iruka.

"Kau jangan terlalu khawatir, Iru-koi. Mereka tidak akan berani menyentuh Naruto, tidak selama masih ada kita di sisinya", ujar Kakashi lembut pada uke-nya itu.

"Tapi bagaimana jika menyerang saat Naruto pergi keluar kota? Tidak bisakah kau membatalkan kunjungan ini, Kakashi? Bukankah kau mentor mereka?", tanya Iruka dengan raut khawatir.

"Salah seorang Inuzuka dan Aburame juga ikut dalam perjalanan ini. Tentu saja aku juga tidak akan lengah menjaga Naruto. Mataku akan tetap mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknyanya", ujar Kakashi menenangkan. Bagaimanapun tugas ini sangat penting untuk nilai akademis Naruto, dia tidak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja.

Mendengar ucapan suaminya itu Iruka sedikit lega, setidaknya Naruto akan selalu aman jika berada di bawah pengawasan Kakashi.

"Nah, daripada kita mengkhawatirkan bocah berisik itu terus. Bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan acara yang tadi?"

_**BLUSH**_

Wajah Iruka blushing seketika gara-gara ucapan mengundang suaminya itu.

"Dasar orang-orangan sawah mesum!", sahut laki-laki itu membuang muka, lalu berlari kecil ke arah kamar mereka.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum geli, namun tak berapa lama kemudian menyusul istrinya itu.

Meskipun di luar ia kelihatan tenang bahkan nyaris tidak peduli, namun di dalam hatinya ia luar biasa cemas. Kakashi tahu ikatan antara Naruto dengan makhluk itu sudah terjalin selama berabad-abad, dan mungkin telah diperbaharui di setiap kelahirannya.

Ia sebetulnya tidak ingin memisahkan pasangan jiwa itu, namun mereka hanya akan saling mengasihi sekaligus menyakiti jika dipertemukan.

Kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang akan dialami Naruto, adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Kakashi. Dia terlalu sayang pada Naruto hingga melebihi anaknya sendiri.

Naruto dan makhluk penghisap darah itu, diikat oleh takdir yang kejam.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Ket:**

**(1) 10 Juli tahun 645 di perfektur Nara, adalah kejadian dimana Soga no Iruka dieksekusi karena dituduh membunuh Pangeran Yamashiro. Kejadian ini sebenarnya adalah kudeta terselubung oleh Nakatomi no Kamatari dan Pangeran Naka-no-Oe. Soga no Emishi, ayah dari Soga no Iruka akhirnya bunuh diri setelah nyawa pewarisnya melayang, dan membakar kediamannya sendiri. Ceritanya desa Konoha adalah desa kecil di perfektur Nara. Kuchi milih kejadian ini karena nama lumba-lumba kesayangan kita disebut-sebut.**

**Maaf pendek, baru prolog soalnya. Let me know what're your thinking!**

**LAN to the JUT?**

**Mind to review, please?**

**kuchiharu out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olllla... signora and senorita!**

**Maaf, kelamaan updatenya... Biasa orang (sok) sibuk di dunia nyata.. Salahkan server fanfiction kita tercinta yang sering down akhir-akhir ini juga  
**

**kuchi terharu dapet respon sebanyak ini huhuhu \(T.T)/ terkhir kuchi cek udah dapet 800 viewer, padahal baru chapter 1. #nangis-bombay.**

**Makasih banyak ya buat pada reader, reviewer, follower dan favoriter(?). Sejauh ini belom ada flamer KYAAA senengnya..**

**Yosh, langsung aja ah, ini balasan review chapter 1:**

**akugakpunyaakun: **oke, ini udah lanjut

**chika: **ceritanya Naru yang 2014 itu reinkarnasi ke-9

**hanazawa kay**: hihi.. penasaran ya..

**Vianycka Hime**: iya.. semacam vampire, tapi vampire ntu 'kan istilah dari barat ya? Ada sih makhluk mitos lain dari Jepang yang tukang ngisep darah, tapi semacam Leak gitu. Jadi paling kuchi pake istilah Yoru u~ōkā/Yoru-uoka terjemahan kasar dari _nightwalker_ untuk para penghisap darah ini.

**pyon**: Oke... ini udah.

**fatayahn: **hihi makasih udah bilang keren, Tobi, Itachi dan Sasuke ceritanya makhluk immortal (=gak bisa gampang mati). Hihi.. ceritanya Naru yang 2014 itu reinkarnasi ke-9. Beberapa kehidupan SasuNaru sebelumnya akan diceritain lewat flashback.. sigh.. moga gak jadi monoton.

**RisaSano**: aduhhh, Risa jangan khawatir gitu... sebenere kuchi sama sekali belum kepikiran endingnya hahahha..

**Heiwajima Shizaya, yeruyerudaru, irmasepti11, Guest1, yuichi, : **oke.. dilanjut kok.. tenang..

**Aristy**: Makasih udah bilang keren.. haha.. Apa ada yang percaya kuchi terinspirasi ff ini waktu buang hajat di kamar mandi? Hahahha.. Sasu-nya ndak mati, cuma Naru aja yang akan berkali-kali mati.

**Nauchi-KirikaRE22**: jujur kuchi belon kepikiran mau ampe berapa chapter, endingnya juga belum kebayang.. yahhh doa'in aja mood kuchi bagus terus.

**FayRin Setsuna D Flourite**: XD (juga...)

**kitsune Riku11**: hihi.. makasih udah bilang wow..^^

**Himawari Wia**: kesembilan kehidupan Naru tersebar di seluruh dunia. Jadi bukan soal sejarah Jepang aja yang bakal nyempil di ff ini. Ada yang usul salah satu kehidupan itu di Indonesia kah? Tapi paling namanya jadi Narto, anak wong Jowo asli Suroboyo.. gakgakgakgakgak..

: iya, ini udah lanjut. Tapi maaf gak bisa update kilat yawh.. kuchi biasa update siput khihhihi..

**Neko Twins Kagamine**: oke.. ini udah lanjut.

**ghighichan twinsangel**: oh yah? Bukannya ghi-san nge-vote Destined sama cuncubine of Uchiha? Hasil voting sebenarnya lebih banyak di Best Man for Groom. Tapi mood kuchi lebih pengen ke destined heheh.. #peace (Reader: ngapain ngajak voting atuh woy!)

**yunaucii**: siphhooo.. udah lanjut kok..

**collitha**: makasih udah bilang seru.. hehe

**harukichi ajibana: **ini pertemuan ke-9. Penasaran ya? kuchi juga sebenarnya.. #dzing

**haruna aoi, Second-Greyy Ey-chan, Shirube Hikari**: oce.. dilanjut kok...^^

**natsu-natsu chan: **ya.. anggap aja emang lagi belajar sejarah.. kahahaha

**yassir2374: **OMG, seperti biasa review yassir-san emang daebak. Soal sembilan kehidupan kuchi gak tahu dapet inspirasi dari mana. Cuma bosen aja sama cerita yang cuma satu kali reinkarnasi. Beda sama kepercayaan etnis Tionghoa, angka sembilan di budaya Jepang melimbangkan penderitaan. Jadi ya... cucok aja gitu... Yosh, semoga chapter kali ini bisa memuaskan sedikit pertanyaan yassir-san. Hehe..^^

**Puteri Shion di Negeri Iblis**: Iya, ni ff gaje kuchi lagi.. J

**Yurika46**: hai juga yurika-san. Oke.. ini dilanjut.

**Zen Ikkika**: Haha.. kekunoan ya.. awalnya kuchi malah mau ngambil setting zaman Romawi kehkhekek.. tapi males ah.. kuchi milih periode ini, karena perkembangan agama Buddhanya mulai pesat. Jadi nyambung sama plot cerita yang kuchi susun.

: iya semacam vampire, tapi vampire Jepang hahahaha...

**Yosh, itu dia balasan rivew-nya. Kedepannya mungkin ff ini akan sedikit monoton karena kuchi akan flashback panjang beberapa kehidupan SasuNaru sebelumnya. Jadi bagi reader yang tidak berkenan, mangga tekan tombol back aja ya.. Jangan ngajak kuchi ribut.. seriusan..**

**.**

* * *

**DESTINED**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating : M for everything  
Genre : Hurt and Comfort/Angst., Romance, Supranatural, Mystery

Pairing : Sasu x Naru

Warning : AU, YAOI, OOC, MISTYPO(S), OC, bashing chara, lime, ga-je, alur maju-mundur bikin pusing , absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang.

"..." talk  
'...' mind  
/.../ telepati

**.**

**LET ME WARN YOU, ANY CHARACTER BASHING IS THERE FOR A REASON. AND FOR THE PLOTLINE, DON'T JUDGE UNTIL YOU READ IT ALL!**

**_Cerita ini murni fiksi. Semua kesamaan nama, tokoh, tempat dan cerita, tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kesengajaan Author yang memang sudah STRESS dari sononya._**

**_._**

**Perhatiin tanggal dan tahunnya ya, supaya gak bingung..**

**_Hopefully you enjoyed..^^d_**

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 2: Marked**

.

**_Malam hari  
10 Oktober_**

Seekor anjing berbulu perak dan berukuran sebesar beruang menatap laki-laki pirang yang tengah bersimbah darah dengan pandangan pilu. Pria itu tampak begitu kesakitan namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, belum lagi kehilangan yang pria itu alami di saat bersamaan. Makhluk yang menyerupai anjing itu dapat mencium bau daging terbakar yang nyaris hangus dari sesosok manusia yang dilalap api hitam.

Harus berapa banyak lagi korban tidak bersalah berjatuhan karena peperangan tak berkesudahan ini. Makhluk itu hanya bisa mencoba menghentikan pendarahan si pria pirang dengan menjilat-jilat luka gigitan sang _Yoru u~ōkā _(=pejalan di malam hari/_night walker (1)_), meski ia tahu sebentar lagi si pria pirang akan meregang nyawa.

Tapi setidaknya, rasa sakit akibat luka gigitan itu akan sedikit berkurang.

"T-tolong, ja-jaga Naruto-kami baik-baik", ujar laki-laki pirang itu dengan susah payah. Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian, kelopak mata kecoklatan itu menutup untuk selamanya.

Si anjing tak lagi bisa mendengar deru nafas, ataupun detak jantung si pria pirang. Hanya satu detak jantung kecil milik manusia yang sampai di indera pendengarannya, detak jantung yang bergerak cepat bagai sayap burung kolibri sehingga menghasilkan melodi yang luar biasa indah.

Si anjing mengerlingkan matanya yang berbeda warna ke arah tubuh bayi mungil pemilik detak jantung itu. Mulut kecilnya mengeluarkan suara jerit tangis yang begitu memilukan dan membuat hati tersayat bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Apa bayi itu menangisi kepergian orang tuanya?

Apa bayi itu menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menjadi yatim piatu?

Segala macam pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikiran si anjing, namun logikanya jelas menolak semua kemungkinan tidak masuk akal itu.

Anjing itu mendekati si bayi, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Meskipun ia adalah Alpha bagi kawanannya, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam mengurus bayi. Ia benar-benar tidak suka berada di tengah-tengah manusia versi mini yang merengek-rengek meminta susu atau mengganti popok.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa dititipi makhluk mortal tanpa dosa ini? Ayah si bayi pasti benar-benar putus asa bahkan bisa dikatakan gila, karena berani menitipkan buah hatinya—yang tampaknya baru berusia beberapa jam—pada anjing sebesar beruang yang ia temui di pinggir jalan.

Apa ia tidak berpikir bahwa gigi tajam si anjing bisa mengoyak tubuh bayi mungil itu hingga berkeping-keping?

Pasrah dengan rengekan yang membuatnya ingin melompat dari atas tebing, anjing itu menggoyang-goyangkan moncongnya ke arah selimut berwarna biru cerah si buntalan hidup. Ia bisa mencium aroma citrus segar yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di situ. Bukankah bayi seharusya berbau—entahlah—seperti keringat manis bercampur bedak talcum?

Begitu selimut yang menutupi wajah si bayi tersibak, si pemilik selimut itu berhenti menangis namun masih terisak-isak kecil. Kelopak matanya yang agak kemerahan kemudian membuka, menunjukkan manik sapphire yang sebiru lautan yang langsung menenggelamkan si anjing pada perasaan aneh di dadanya.

Rasa kasih sayang dan ingin melindungi yang tiba-tiba membludak. Entah bagaimana bayi ini membuat si anjing merasa sebagai seorang ayah yang akan melakukan apapun untuk anaknya.

Mata biru cemerlang itu menatapnya begitu lekat dan intens bagai meng-_x-ray_ seluruh inchi tubuh si anjing.

'Bayi macam apa ini?', batin sosok anjing berambut silver itu.

Bagaimana mungkin sorot mata seperti orang dewasa bisa dimiliki oleh seorang bayi yang tampaknya baru berusia beberapa jam?

Si bayi menggerakkan dua tangan mungilnya ke arah si anjing, jemarinya yang rapuh mengelus pelan surai perak yang menempel di moncongnya. Jemari itu begitu lembut dan hangat menyapu tiap helai bulunya.

"Kakashi...", sahut suara seorang laki-laki tidak jauh dari si anjing.

Anjing itu menoleh ke arah lain, ke arah laki-laki bertopeng spiral yang sangat tidak asing di matanya.

'Obito...', batin si anjing.

Ia tidak yakin si laki-laki bertopeng dapat memahami perkataannya dengan wujudnya yang seperti ini. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain, jika ia berubah bentuk sama saja ia menyerahkan lehernya pada sahabat lamanya sekaligus donor mata kirinya itu.

"Serahkan bayi itu!", ujar si pria bertopeng dengan suara mendesis yang dingin.

Sepertinya jelas bahwa sahabat lamanya itu telah menjadi mantan sahabatnya.

**_GRRRRR!_**

Si anjing menggeram dengan suara rendah. Mana mungkin ia menyerahkan bayi mungil tanpa dosa yang baru saja dititipkan kepadanya.

Beberapa subordinat sang Alpha berhenti menyerang sosok-sosok berjubah hitam, lalu beralih menuju ke arahnya. Hingga dalam beberapa kedipan mata, si laki-laki bertopeng spiral telah di kepung oleh lima anjing raksasa yang menyalak-nyalak mengancam ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak bermaksud melawanku 'kan, Kakashi?", ujar si pria bertopeng dengan nada tajam, namun si anjing bisa merasakan seringai haus darah dibalik topeng spiral itu.

"Tidak setelah aku menolongmu yang dulu tengah sekarat, lalu mendonorkan mataku sendiri. Tanpa mata kiriku, kau tidak akan hidup hingga saat ini", lanjut laki-laki itu.

Sang Alpha menatap tajam laki-laki bertopeng spiral itu, giginya yang setajam silet bergelatukan mengancam. Seandainya ia bisa, ia lebih baik mencongkel mata terkutuk ini daripada kehilangan sahabatnya.

Seharusnya Obito membiarkannya mati saat itu. Rin mati gara-gara laki-laki itu!

Si anjing menggong-gong keras, ia bahkan sudah mengambil posisi untuk menerkam Obito dan mengonyak lehernya.

Namun sebelum sang Alpha bisa bertindak lebih jauh, tiba-tiba si pemimpin kelompok berjubah hitam muncul dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Laki-laki itu berdiri di antara si pria bertopeng dengan lima anjing raksasa yang menatapnya nyalang dan sang Alpha yang siap membunuh kapan saja.

Tak satu pun di antara mereka membuka mulut untuk bicara, pertarungan-pertarungan kecil di tempat itu bahkan sudah benar-benar berhenti. Aura mengintimidasi yang di keluarkan si pemimpin _Yoru u~ōkā_, telah membungkam semua mulut setiap makhluk yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sementara itu, bocah laki-laki bermata biru, yang sejak awal tidak ikut dalam pertarungan—hanya bisa menatap dua kelompok yang bertikai itu dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Demi kebaikan kaum kalian sendiri, _Tasō no senshi _(=ksatria yang bisa berubah bentuk(1)). Serahkan Naruto secara baik-baik! Dan kami tidak akan mengganggu tanah kalian lagi!", ujar laki-laki itu tenang dengan suara datar, namun mata semerah darahnya masih memancarkan hawa membunuh.

Sang pemimpin _Yoru u~ōkā_ maju satu langkah, namun alih-alih ada yang menghentikannya, beberapa makhluk berwujud anjing itu justru mulai melangkah mundur takut-takut. Hanya sang Alpha yang masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya.

Mereka tidak bisa gegabah dalam berhadapan langsung dengan pemimpin makhluk kegelapan yang eksistensinya sudah ada semenjak beberapa millennia lalu, bahkan jauh sebelum kaum mereka sendiri diakui.

Sang Alpha akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertindak, ia akan mencoba menggunakan wujud lain dirinya untuk menghadapi makhluk yang satu ini.

Anjing berambut perak itu berdiri dengan dua kaki belakangnya, lalu perlahan rambut-rambutnya yang berwarna perak dan lebat menyusut, hingga hanya meninggalkan beberapa helai panjang di belakang dan atas kepalanya.

Sedetik kemudian, seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut perak dengan bekas luka sayatan vertical di mata kirinya berdiri tanpa alas kaki menghadapi sang pemimpin. Kakinya hanya dibalut celana pendek coklat selutut, sedangkan tubuhnya ditutupi jubah berbulu yang persis sama dengan warna rambutnya.

Sang Alpha yang ternyata bernama Kakashi itu mengambil si bayi yang masih tertidur pulas dan mengendongnya di tangannya.

"Apa salah bayi ini sehingga kalian begitu menginginkannya, _Yoru u~ōkā _(=pejalan di malam hari)?", tanya Kakashi tanpa basa-basi.

Sang pemimpin sedikit memicingkan matanya. Ia tampak sedikit ragu untuk menyajikan kebenaran yang dianggap aib bagi kaumnya sendiri.

"Dia ibuku!", teriak sosok lain tiba-tiba dari arah kejauhan.

Semua orang menoleh pada si bocah laki-laki raven bermata biru di dekat hutan yang dikawal oleh beberapa subordinat sang pemimpin.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Apa makhluk penghisap darah ini bermaksud mempermainkannya?

"Jika kau belum sadar, _Yoru u~ōkā _muda. Bayi yang kau anggap ibu ini tampaknya baru lahir beberapa jam yang lalu. Terlebih lagi dia laki-laki, bukan perempuan", jawab Kakashi dengan nada final.

"Walau sebenarnya—aneh sekali, aku bisa mencium bau manusia dari tubuhmu", lanjut Kakashi sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Kalian tidak sedang bereksperimen tentang makhluk _hybrid_ lagi 'kan, Obito? Penculikan dan pembunuhan terhadap Nohara Rin bahkan tidak bisa kami maafkan sampai saat ini. Belum lagi semua bencana yang diakibatkan saudaramu itu, Uchiha Itachi!", ucap Kakashi tajam.

"K-kau—memangnya apa yang kau tahu?!", teriak Obito.

Pria bertopeng spiral tampak sudah ingin menghisap habis darah milik si siluman anjing, namun niatnya urung begitu sang pemimpin menghalanginya.

"Tenanglah, Obito!", perintah sang pemimpin masih dengan nada datarnya yang biasa. Mata merahnya lalu mengarah lagi kepada sang Alpha.

"Sudah berapa kali kami harus menjelaskan padamu bahwa Nohara-san mengikuti kami secara sukarela. Orang luar sepertimu sama sekali tidak berhak menghakimi kami, _Tasō no senshi!_", ucap sang pemimpin serendah bisikan, ia benar-benar kesal jika ada yang mencerca adiknya.

Bersamaan dengan naiknya intensitas kemarahan sang pemimpin, pola unik berbentuk shuriken hitam dan tiga buah tomoe muncul di iris merah sang pemimpin.

Lalu lidah-lidah api besar hitam tiba-tiba bermunculan melingkari mereka, kawanan anjing besar itu pun muali panik. Mereka tahu betul api hitam itu tidak akan menghilang sebelum menghanguskan objek yang menjadi targetnya, konon api itu bahkan bisa bertahan hingga tujuh hari tujuh malam.

Sama cepatnya dengan kemunculannya, api hitam itu tiba-tiba menghilang ditelan lidah api lain berwarna orange pekat. Lalu dua detik kemudian keduanya menghilang begitu saja bagai asap tanpa bekas.

Para bawahan si pemimpin langsung terkesiap kaget, bahkan topeng spiral si pria yang bernama Obito tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Kekuatan apa yang bisa menghentikan api Amterasu dengan begitu mudahnya?

"A-apa yang terjadi, Itachi?", tanya Obito pada pemimpinnya.

"Kita mundur!", ucap sang pemimpin lugas.

"Tapi—"

"Kita mundur sekarang, atau Kurama akan membantai kita saat ini juga!", lanjut sang pemimpin tak mau dibantah lagi.

"Ini sama sekali belum selesai, _Tasō no senshi_. Kami akan mengambil Naruto suatu hari nanti!", ujar sang pemimpin lalu menghilang menjadi puluhan gagak hitam yang saling bersahutan.

Tak lagi menunggu waktu lama, makhluk-makhluk pucat berjubah hitam mengikuti perintah sang pemimpin.

Mereka mundur dan kembali berjalan di tengah kegelapan malam.

**_.  
====kuchiharu====  
._**

**_Uchiha Resident  
_**.

**_BUK!_**

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Itachi!", maki seorang laki-laki berambut orange dengan semburat merah.

Tangannya mengepal erat karena amarah, sementara cairan merah dari seseorang yang ia pukul terpercik cukup banyak di buku jarinya.

Entah apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan agar makhluk-makluk bebal ini mengerti. Dia sudah merendahkan harga dirinya berkali-kalidemi _yokai_ (=makhluk mistis(3)) semacam mereka, tapi apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang? Sifat dasar _Yoru u~ōkā_ yang selalu menginginkan pertumpahan darah telah menghancurkan rencana yang telah ia susun selama berbulan-bulan!

Seandainya saja ia tidak menghentikan api hitam yang disulut oleh laki-laki yang ia pukul, entah akan seperti apa lagi peperangan tak berkesudahan ini.

Apa si keriput ini bermaksud menyulut peperangan baru?

"Tanpa darah orang tua-_nya_ yang sekarang, aku sama sama sekali tidak bisa mengikatnya dengan siklus hidup kaum kalian!", teriak sosok itu lagi.

Laki-laki yang ia pukul itu hanya mendecih kesal sembari meludahkan darah yang mampir di mulutnya. Pukulan sekuat tenaga makhluk yang satu ini benar-benar dapat berefek buruk bagi dirinya dan orang lain sekaumnya.

Sejak ribuan tahun lalu, para kaum _yokai _selalu berperang di bawah tanah. Mereka berperang demi harga diri, perebutkan daerah kekuasaan dan alasan konyol lain tanpa sepengetahuan manusia.

Meskipun semua _yokai_ telah bersumpah untuk tidak sampai membunuh makhluk mortal itu, namun korban kaum manusia di tengah-tengah pertarungan selalu tidak bisa dielakkan. Kematian tragis mereka sering disamarkan menjadi kecelakaan mengenaskan atau serangan hewan buas.

Itachi akui, alasannya saat menyerang pasangan Namikaze itu tidak lah kuat. Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang berani menyerang Menma lari begitu saja.

"Manusia itu telah menyerang Menma dengan licik", bisik pria itu mencoba membela harga dirinya.

"Dan kau pikir makhluk mortal sepertinya bisa melukai Menma?!", balas si pemukul itu tak kalah garangnya.

"Sudahlah, Kurama-Ji-san! Itachi-Ji-san!", sahut si bocah yang tengah menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Bocah raven bermata biru itu mencoba menarik-narik ujung jubah orange laki-laki yang dipanggil Kurama itu.

Manik saphirenya yang ia warisi dari sang ibu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, semua ini salahnya!

Seandainya saja ia menyadari niat terselubung manusia tadi dan ia tidak menyerahkan _ibunya _begitu saja tadi, mungkin saat ini mereka sekeluarga sudah bisa berkumpul.

**_AARRRRGHHHHH!_**

Suara geraman memekakan telinga tiba-tiba bergema, menembus dinding batu tebal tepat dimana kaki mereka berpijak. Geraman itu berasal dari adik laki-laki satu-satunya sang pemimpin yang dibelenggu di ruangan gelap dan sempit, jauh dari peradaban manapun.

Makhluk yang menggeram itu, jelas sekali terdengar begitu menderita karena sekali lagi dipisahkan dari belahan jiwanya.

Bagaimana cara melepaskan mereka dari takdir mengerikan ini?

Kurama menghela nafas lelah, apakah keputusannya untuk mematuhi permintaan terakhir tuan sekaligus sahabatnya itu sudah benar?

Selama lebih dari satu millennia, ia terus berkelana melacak jejak jiwa sang sahabat. Melintasi negara dan benua, berkelana sendirian ke tempat paling asing yang bahkan tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

Kurama tidak peduli meskipun ia pernah menjadi target buruan hingga berkali-kali gara-gara keistimewaan yang dimilikinya.

Namun pada akhirnya, selalu Sasuke sendiri yang berhasil menemukan Naruto dalam wujud apapun, dalam gender wanita ataupun pria. Kecuali kesempatan kali ini tentunya, meskipun hal ini bisa terjadi semata-mata karena Sasuke tengah dirantai ratusan meter di bawah kakinya.

Kini sang sahabat telah sampai pada reinkarnasinya yang kesembilan, semua yang dikatakan wanita omyouji brengsek itu benar-benar terjadi. Dan dirinya, seorang _Kyuubi no kitsune_ yang legendaris justru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan takdir ini.

Hanya perjalanan dua jiwa yang terikat itu saja yang diramalkan, bukan akhir dari perjalanannya.

Naruto selalu datang dan pergi bagai tak punya tujuan untuk dilahirkan, apa sebenarnya keinginan Kami-sama dibalik semua ini?

"Tou-san...", lirih bocah raven itu pilu. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat sang ayah menderita berkepanjangan.

"Tanpa Naruto, Sasuke akan semakin kehilangan kewarasannya. Tanpa bantuan dari ibunya, tubuh Menma juga akan semakin melemah dan tidak akan bisa mencapai kedewasaan", ujar Kurama mengelus lembut surai raven bocah itu.

"Kau tahu betul Menma bukan _hybrid_ biasa, dia mewarisi chakra _omyouji_ (=ahli spritual) _Inari_ (=dewa rubah) dari Naruto. Meski melewati reinkarnasi sebanyak apapun, chakra itu akan tetap ada dan mengalir di setiap pembuluh nadinya. Chakra suci yang sebenarnya sangat beracun bagi Menma", lanjut Kurama dengan nada pelan.

Kurama menghela nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu. Mereka lagi-lagi menghadapi jalan buntu.

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat, kita pikirkan cara lain esok hari", ujar Kurama mengakhiri, lalu mengajak sang bocah meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh atmosfer suram itu.

Begitu Kurama dan Menma tidak lagi dalam jarak pandang mereka, satu-satunya laki-laki bertopeng yang sedari tadi hanya duduk santai, akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kau tahu, Itachi. Jika saja kita benar-benar bisa merubah manusia yang kita gigit seperti Edward Cullen yang merubah kekasihnya, kita pasti tidak akan serepot ini", ujar laki-laki itu seraya melemparkan buku tebal bergambar apel merah ke lantai. Buku tak berdosa itu pun jatuh dengan suara debam keras.

"Manusia selalu pandai berfantasi akan kehidupan immortal, mereka membenci kematian sebanyak kita membenci kehidupan. Bukankah hidup mereka yang singkat itu justru membuatnya semakin berharga? Untuk apa hidup abadi jika orang yang kau cintai tidak ada di sisimu", ujar Itachi, lalu memandang pria bertopeng spiral itu penuh arti.

"Cih, kau membicarakan adikmu atau roman picisanmu yang tidak pernah disambut oleh rubah galak itu!", ujar Obito.

"Mungkin keduanya", ujar Itachi lalu menghapus sisa darah di sudut bibirnya lalu tersenyum miring.

"Kau sangat beruntung setidaknya bisa melihat rubah galak itu setiap hari, Itachi", ucap Obito beberapa saat kemudian.

Laki-laki itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju jendela besar berpelitur rumit yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kursi yang ia duduki.

Obito menghela nafas sejenak, mata kanannya yang tidak tertutupi topeng menerawang jauh ke langit malam yang dihiasi bulan purnama.

Tidak seperti asumsi orang awam kebayakan, para _Yoru u~ōkā _bukanlah _vampire_ yang terkenal di dunia barat. Mereka adalah jenis _youkai_ yang mengambil nutrisi yang sudah dimurnikan oleh darah manusia.

Gigitan _Yoru u~ōkā _jugatidak membuat manusia menjadi salah satu dari mereka, jumlah mereka bisa bertambah hanya lewat kelahiran—yang sangat jarang berhasil terjadi. Bayi _Yoru u~ōkā _seringkali mati dalam kandungan, karena itu kaum ini sering bereksperimen untuk menciptakan _hybrid_.

Obito sangat berharap, dirinya adalah sejenis _vampire_ yang ia baca di buku tebal tadi. Kehidupannya yang panjang dan membosankan ini pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika orang yang ia cintai bisa terus ada bersamanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang lalu berbalik memunggungi jendela.

Jika seorang _Yoru u~ōkā _jatuh cinta pada makhluk mortal semacam manusia, maka bisa dipastikan selama sisa hidupnya ia akan selalu menderita.

Sepupunya tersayang dan dirinya sendiri adalah bukti hidup dari hal itu.

"Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk, kehilangan kekasihmu untuk selamanya atau bisa kembali bertemu dengan kekasihmu lalu kehilangannya berulang-ulang?", ucap Obito.

Entah kepada Itachi atau kepada dirinya sendiri pertanyaan retoris itu diajukan.

"Bahkan dewa sekalipun pasti akan gila jika mengalami hal yang sama dengan Sasuke".

**_.  
====kuchiharu====  
._**

**_Kehidupan Pertama  
_****_Jepang, tahun 645_**

Seorang gadis remaja berlari ketakutan melintasi hutan. Malam itu benar-benar malam paling kelam dan mencekam bagi dirinya. Seharusnya ia menuruti nasehat sang ayah untuk tidak menaruh hati pada laki-laki asing berwajah rupawan yang berasal dari luar desa.

Dengan membuang seluruh harga dirinya, gadis ini nekat pergi ke pondok si pria dan kerabatnya, bermaksud menjebaknya agar mau menetap dan menjadikannya istri. Namun ia langsung berlari ketakutan saat disuguhi adegan dua laki-laki pucat yang tengah menenggak cairan merah dari leher seorang wanita muda sepertinya.

Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita itu, namun ia cukup yakin wanita itu akan mati kehabisan darah. Dan jelas ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi padanya.

Gadis muda itu terus berlari tanpa memerhatikan arah langkah kakinya, ia tidak peduli asalkan berada sejauh mungkin dari dua makhluk penghisap darah itu.

Namun karena ketidakhati-hatian gadis itu sendiri, ia tersandung akar pohon lalu jatuh terjembab ke tanah.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu berusaha untuk bangun, namun sialnya lagi kakinya terkilir hingga membuatnya menangis karena putus asa.

"_Yare..yare_.. Kenapa kau lari dari kami, Koyuki-san? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai kami?", ucap suara seorang laki-laki dengan nada riang.

Gadis bernama Koyuki itu terlonjak kaget, matanya yang sewarna batu zamrud membulat sempurna saat sosok laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik menyeringai ke arahnya. Sementara tidak jauh dari sosok itu, laki-laki rupawan berambut raven yang telah mencuri hatinya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Si pria berambut jabrik mendekat ke arah si gadis, lalu berjongkok tepat di depannya. Pria itu mencengkram paksa kedua pipi si gadis dengan sebelah tangannya, lalu mengendus-ngendus leher si gadis seperti anjing kelaparan.

"Baumu sebenarnya cukup lumayan, mirip anjing liar yang sedang ingin kawin", ujar laki-laki itu lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Selesaikan secepatnya, Obito. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk hal ini!", ujar pemuda yang satunya lalu berjalan memunggungi mereka berdua.

"Ck, kau ini! Aku curiga kau memang tidak tertarik pada wanita, Sasuke!"

"Hn"

Laki-laki yang tampaknya lebih muda itu hanya menggumam tanpa menoleh lagi ke arahnya.

"To-tolong jangan bunuh aku!", mohon si gadis dengan wajah memelas. Cairan bening mulai keluar dari matanya.

"Oh tenang saja, manis. Kami terikat sumpah untuk tidak membunuh manusia. Wanita yang kau lihat tadi juga sebenarnya masih hidup. Kami hanya menghisap sedikit darahnya lalu membuatnya lupa akan kejadian tidak menyenangkan tadi. Kau tidak perlu memberontak, aku janji kau akan menikmati ini, Koyuki-san", ujar laki-laki yang dipanggil Obito itu dengan nada seduktif.

Obito meraih tubuh gadis itu hingga terduduk di pangkuannya. Si gadis tersentak kaget namun tidak melakukan apapun, ia terlalu takut pada apa yang bisa terjadi padanya. Matanya mencari-cari sosok pemuda berwajah stoic yang beberapa detik lalu masih ada di depannya, namun sekarang entah sudah menghilang kemana.

Gadis itu merinding saat merakan jilatan sedingin es di lehernya, yukatanya disibakkan si laki-laki hingga mengekspos pundaknya yang belum pernah tersentuh.

.

**_Warning Lime_**

.

"Akh!", erang si gadis akhirnya.

Ia tidak percaya tubuhnya justru menikmati sentuhan laki-laki ini. Ada rasa gelenyar aneh dan rasa hangat yang sangat asing di antara kedua kakinya.

"Tahan, ini akan sedikit sakit!" , bisik laki-laki itu lalu dua gigi taring panjangnya muncul.

"Akhhh...".

Begitu si pria menancapkan taringnya dengan perlahan tepat di perpotongan leher si gadis, ia langsung mengerang nikmat. Hisapan mulut laki-laki itu membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Emmhhh..Ohhh"

"Kau menyukainya, Koyuki-san?", bisik si pria lalu mulai melepaskan helai demi helai yukata si gadis.

Tangan kanannya mengelus dan menyentuh tiap jengkal kulit gadis perawan itu lalu beralih untuk memberi remasan di daerah sensitifnya.

"Sebut namaku! Ayo sebut namaku, manis!"

"O-bito..", desah si gadis sambil menggeliat-geliat tidak nyaman.

Jemari laki-laki itu mulai memanja area kewanitaannya hingga si gadis merasa area itu sedikit basah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, manis? Kau ingin aku berada dalam dirimu, hm?", ujar Obito kembali menggoda si gadis dengan lidahnya.

Gadis bernama Koyuki itu tampaknya sudah lupa bahwa laki-laki yang menyentuhnya bukanlah manusia. Alih-alih menjawab, bibirnya justru membungkam bibir si laki-laki dengan lumatan-lumatan panas. Nafsu lebih menguasainya kali ini daripada logika, sentuhan laki-laki ini membuatnya gila.

Laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik itu hanya menyeringai lebar, puas karena buruannya telah terperangkap dalam jeratannya tanpa perlawanan.

Dengan kasar si laki-laki membanting tubuh gadis itu ke tanah lalu menindihnya. Siapa yang tidak suka bersetubuh dengan gadis perawan sekaligus mendapat jatah makan malam tambahan?

.

**_Warning Lime selesai_**

.

.

"Tch, bukankah sudah ku bilang kau harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, Obito! Kau tidak lihat matahari sudah tinggi!", ujar Sasuke kesal saat akhirnya sepupunya itu keluar dari hutan.

"Oi..oi.. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sedikit dengan gadis Koyuki itu. Lagi pula aku sudah mengembalikannya ke rumahnya sendiri dalam keadaan utuh, ingatannya juga sudah ku hapus. Bahkan bekas gigitanku juga sudah ku hilangkan".

"Oh yah? Bagaimana dengan bekas 'percintaan' kalian? Cih, kau bisa membuat penyamaran kita terbongkar, idiot!", umpat Sasuke lalu berjalan mendahului sepupunya itu.

"Maa~ maa~ aku tahu..aku tahu.. Jadi—"

"—kemana kita akan mencari rubah kesayangan kita?", tanya laki-laki yang panggil Obito tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Rekan seperjalanannya hanya mendengus sebal, sambil merutuki sifat menyebalkan sepupunya ini. Obito akan tahu rasa jika terkena karma dan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada makhluk mortal buruannya.

Tapi setidaknya sifat menyebalkan Obito jauh lebih baik daripada Anikinya sendiri. Si keriput aneh dan nyentrik itu tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk mencari _Kyuubi no kitsune—_siluman rubah berekor sembilan—gara-gara ia 'bermimpi' tentangnya.

Orang paling bodoh pun tahu, makhluk suci itu hanya akan menampakkan diri pada manusia berhati bersih. Mana mungkin _yokai_ haus darah sepertinya dan Obito bisa mendapatkan Kyuubi, kecuali dengan sangat kebetulan dia berhasil menemukan manusia itu lebih dulu.

Maka dimulailah perjalanan dua bangsawan Uchiha jauh-jauh dari Kyoto ke daerah Kansai (wilayah selatan Jepang), hanya untuk mencari rubah 'sialan' yang sebenarnya ia ragukan keberadaannya.

"Menurut kabar burung, di gunung Horyuji(4)—sebelah utara desa Konoha—Kyuubi pernah terlihat bersama dengan seorang omyouji lokal dari desa itu Sebaiknya kita berpencar, aku akan pergi ke sekitar gunung Horyuji dan kau pergilah ke tempat lain! Kita tidak mungkin mendobrak masuk ke kuil Konoha untuk mencari omyouji itu", ujar Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

Obito langsung tersenyum sumringah dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hountoouuuuuuuuu? Baiklah, Obito akan menjadi Tobi si anak baik, Arigato na~ Sasu-chan~", ujar Obito sambil cengar-cengir tak jelas lalu ngeloyor pergi. Dia tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan perjalanan ini tanpa melihat-lihat gadis-gadis cantik.

Sasuke hanya bisa cengo darurat dan memijat pelipisnya gara-gara sepupunya itu. Obito kelewat ceria untuk seorang Uchiha. Entah berapa banyak lagi gadis polos yang akan menjadi korbannya kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar tidak mau ambil pusing.

Laki-laki bersurai raven itu membetulkan posisi topi bambu dan jubah hitam yang ia pakai. Ia sangat tidak suka berkeliaran saat siang hari seperti semua makhluk sejenisnya. Matahari memang tidak bisa membunuh _Yoru u~ōkā_, namun terlalu banyak terpapar energi _Yang_ sangat tidak baik bagi _yokai_ manapun.

Kakinya yang hanya dilindungi sepasang sandal jerami—agar tidak mencolok—melangkah ke arah jalan setapak yang dinaungi pepohonan rindang.

Semakin ia masuk ke dalam, semakin sedikit cahaya matahari yang masuk, namun itu tidak mengurangi kewaspadaan sang _Yoru u~ōkā _yang memang sudah terbiasa pada kondisi yang minim cahaya seperti ini.

Ia tidak tahu harus mencari Kyuubi ke arah mana atau bagaimana. Menurut ayahnya, makhluk itu bisa menghilangkan jejak bau dan chakranya dengan sangat sempurna.

Ia juga tidak yakin makhluk itu akan menampakkan diri, terlebih saat ini masih siang hari. Para makhluk mistis memang memiliki kecendrungan untuk muncul pada saat manusia sudah terlelap bersama tenggelamnya matahari.

Cih, kalau saja Obito tidak berlama-lama tadi. Jadwal mereka tidak akan molor seperti ini!

Sigh...

Lebih baik dia ditugaskan sendirian sejak awal! Sasuke hanya bisa berharap, Obito tidak akan menenggak habis darah perempuan muda seperti yang ia lakukan terakhir kali.

**_Srek..srek_**

Suara daun bergesekan terdengar samar di kejauhan. Karena terlaru larut dalam lamunannya sendiri, Sasuke tidak menyadari chakra manusia yang ada di tempat itu.

Selain itu ada makhluk lain di dekat manusia itu. Ia tidak yakin itu apa.

Bagai predator yang menunggu untuk menerkam mangsanya, Sasuke berjalan pelan tanpa suara dan tanpa rasa terburu-buru.

**_Srek..srek..srek..srek_**

Sasuke menyeringai iblis, tampaknya manusia itu cukup hebat karena bisa menyadari tindakannya. Namun jelas sangat bodoh, terbukti dari semakin banyak suara berisik yang ia timbulkan. Sasuke bahkan dapat mendengar debaran jantung _indah_ yang disenandungkan jantung si manusia.

Tunggu, _indah_? Apa yang sudah ia pikirkan? Sejak kapan ia menggunakan kata itu untuk mendeskripsikan sesuatu?

Dalam beberapa detik detakan itu berubah menjadi dentuman, Sasuke bisa merasakan ketakutan manusia itu di seluruh pembuluh nadinya. Namun aroma manis yang memabukkan milik si manusia justru sampai ke indera penciuman sang _Yoru u~ōkā_, hingga membuatnya nyaris gila.

Aroma itu begitu kuatnya bagai feromon yang sengaja diciptakan untuk mengundang makhluk buas sepertinya. Campuran bau citrus, bunga aster liar, keringat dan panas matahari membuat paru-paru sang _Yoru u~ōkā_ naik turun tidak nyaman.

Sejak kapan ia bisa begitu tertarik pada bau manusia? Belum pernah ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya gara-gara hal konyol seperti ini.

Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya, dia benar-benar tidak sabar.

Semakin ia mengendus aroma itu, semakin darahnya berdesir tidak karuan. Aroma ini begitu memikat dan menggoda, membuatnya tiba-tiba kecanduan.

Ia ingin menghirup aroma ini lebih banyak, Ia ingin merasakan darah si pemilik aroma ini. Lalu—entahlah—mungkin _sedikit _mencicipi tubuhnya.

'Cih, sekarang aku malah mulai berpikiran kotor seperti Obito!', batinnya kesal lalu membuang topi bambunya begitu saja ke tanah.

Peduli setan dengan aturan yang diterapkan para tetua bau tanah itu! Ia bisa gila jika diam saja disini!

Suara derap langkah kaki menjauh sampai di telinga Sasuke. Rupanya sosok manusia itu berusaha berlari lebih dalam ke hutan untuk menghindariya. Reaksi yang sangat wajar sebenarnya, namun kali ini Sasuke tidak ingin mangsanya kabur begitu saja.

Warna semerah darah muncul menggantikan warna onyx sang _Yoru u~ōkā. _Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas jejak chakra manusia itu.

Merasa senang karena akhirnya ia merasakan gairah hidup yang benar-benar membuat darahnya panas, dengan cekatan Sasuke melompat tinggi lalu mengejar sosok manusia itu dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lainnya.

Di udara dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, sosok manusia itu ternyata seorang pemuda yang usianya tampak tidak lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Pemuda itu menggunakan baju khas omyouji berwarna putih bersih dan memiliki surai keemasan secerah mentari. Benar-benar warna rambut yang aneh! Belum pernah Sasuke melihat warna rambut yang seperti itu.

Tapi sejak awal memang tidak ada satu pun hal yang masuk akal dalam diri pemuda itu—bagi Sasuke setidaknya.

Pemuda itu berlari sambil menggendong sesuatu dalam dekapannya, sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke semakin menyeringai lebar.

Langit benar-benar membantunya kali ini!

Bukan hanya menemukan objek yang menarik minatnya, alasan ia jauh-jauh ke tempat ini juga sudah ada di depan mata.

Pemuda berambut keemasan itu berbelok ke arah kiri, menembus pepohonan rapat dan lebat yang sebenarnya cukup sulit untuk dilewati Sasuke, kecuali ia menumbangkan pohon-pohon itu.

Dan—tentu saja, Sasuke akan menyingkirkan apa saja yang menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan mangsanya yang baru. Apalagi hanya beberapa batang pohon!

Dengan menggunakan katana yang ia sampirkan di punggung, ia menebas batang pepohonan itu dengan mudah. Meninggalkan hewan-hewan kecil yang kalang kabut mencari rumah baru, dan membuat aroma yang menguar dari manusia itu justru semakin menyiksa libidonya.

Oh, ini semakin menarik saja!

.

.

Sosok manusia itu masih berlari, tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang. Dengan segenap kemampuan, ia mencoba melindungi makhluk kecil dalam dekapannya agar tidak terluka sedikitpun.

Ia tahu makhluk apa yang mengejarnya, ia bisa menebak mengapa ia dikejar. Tapi untuk apa makhluk yang biasanya berjalan di kegelapan malam malah berkeliaran di siang bolong? Apa lagi di gunung suci Horyuji?

Meskipun ia tidak punya kekuatan melihat masa depan seperti tunangannya, tapi firasatnya benar-benar buruk akan hal ini.

Sang manusia terus saja berlari berdasarkan instingnya, ia tidak memedulikan kakinya yang berdarah terkena batu atau tubuhnya yang kelelahan karena sedari tadi berlari. Sedangkan makhluk asing yang mengejarnya, tidak ragu-ragu untuk menyingkirkan segala sesuatu.

Dasar makhluk peghisap darah, brengsek!

Seenaknya saja ia merusak alam di gunung ini!

Apa ia tidak tahu beberapa ratus tahun mendatang dunia ini akan menghadapi pemanasan global?

Oh, iya. tentu saja ia tidak tahu. Apa peduli makluk penghisap darah itu pada keseimbangan ekosistem?

Sebelum pemuda berambut keemasan itu bisa bertindak lebih jauh, makhluk asing di belakangnya sudah keburu memitingnya hingga terjatuh terjembab ke tanah, menindihnya dan menahan kedua lutut si pemuda dengan kedua kakinya.

Si pemuda mencoba melepaskan diri, namun yang benar-benar ia inginkan hanya agar bisa membawa makhluk kecil yang sedang terluka dalam dekapannya—ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Lepaskan aku, Teme!", umpat pemuda itu sambil meronta-ronta.

Namun jangankan mengendorkan pitingannya, makhluk itu justru mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher si pemuda, lalu menghirup kasar aroma tubuhnya seperti anjing kelaparan.

"Hmm, baumu sangat enak, Dobe!", bisik makhluk itu di telinga si pemuda, lalu mulai mengulumnya penuh nafsu.

Pemuda yang mulai merasa dilecehkan itu kembali memberontak, kepalanya bergerak ke sana ke mari melakukan apapun agar makhluk itu jera. Namun entah bagaimana justru itu yang membuat lehernya semakin terekspos jelas seakan mengundang makhluk buas untuk menerkamnya.

Sang _Yoru u~ōkā _semakin hilang kesabaran, meskipun ia telah meminum darah cukup banyak tadi malam, namun sesuatu yang ada dalam pemuda ini membuat kerongkongannya kering. Rasa haus yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menguasainya ini benar-benar tidak tertahankan lagi.

Makhluk penghisap darah itu mengendurkan tindihannya, tetapi bukan untuk melepaskan si pemuda, melainkan penasaran dengan rupa si pemilik aroma yang membuatnya gila ini.

Segera ia balik tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu, memang apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya lebih terkejut daripada sebelumnya?

Sekelebat bayangan yang tampak seperti makhluk kecil berbulu orange melepaskan diri dari dekapan pemuda itu, lalu berlari kecil ke berlari terpincang-pincang ke arah semak-semak.

Sasuke tidak begitu ingin memedulikan makhluk itu, masa bodoh dengan keinginan bodoh Anikinya. Ia hanya tertarik pada pemuda berambut keemasan sedang ia tindih.

Sedetik kemudian pupil mata sang _Yoru u~ōkā_ melebar saat disuguhi beberapa hal menakjubkan yang sanggup membuatnya mengorbankan nyawa, hanya untuk sekedar memandang _Ningen_ (=makhluk mortal(5)) ini dari kejauhan.

Wajah mungil dengan kulit halus kecoklatan, bibir plum merekah yang ingin ia klaim segera dan iris mata biru cemerlang yang membuatnya merasa diangkat ke langit tertinggi lalu dihempaskan begitu saja ke samudera terdalam.

Oh, jangan lupakan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya yang membuat parasnya semakin manis.

Manusia ini, sangat indah dan cantik, tetapi entah bagaimana membuat dadanya sesak saat mengagumi parasnya.

Sasuke terpikat dengan suara jantung manusia ini, mabuk akan aromanya yang membuatnya gila dan jatuh cinta pada setiap jengkal tubuh rapuh ini.

"Kau begitu cantik, hingga membuat hatiku sakit", bisik Sasuke hanya beberapa senti dari wajah manusia itu.

Ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat dan memburu yang lagi-lagi menguji kesabarannya.

Si pemuda berambut keemasan hanya bisa terbelalak menatapnya, entah heran karena baru saja dipuji cantik padahal ia jelas laki-laki, atau bingung dengan kalimat membingungkan yang diucapkan makhluk asing yang masih asyik menatapnya intens.

Ia semakin kaget saat melihat setes air mata jatuh makhluk bersurai raven itu dan jatuh tepat ke pipinya.

Si pemuda kembali menatap makhluk itu heran, perlahan warna semerah darah pudar dari iris mata sang _Yoru u~ōkā_ dan digantikan oleh warna hitam sekelam malam, yang tiba-tiba menyedotnya ke dalam pusaran misteri yang membingungkan.

Apa-apan makhluk ini? Bukankah ia sendiri yang tiba-tiba mengejarnya hingga merobohkan beberapa pohon? Mengapa sekarang justru makhluk itu memandangnya dengan ekspresi putus asa?

"Berikan jiwa dan tubuhmu, _Ningen_ (=makhluk mortal)!", bisiknya dengan suara lirih.

"Berikan seutuhnya padaku dalam keabadian!", ucapnya mengakhiri.

Pemuda itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia terlalu terkejut dengan sikap aneh beruntun makhluk ini. Hingga tanpa pemuda itu sadari, makhluk bermata hitam kelam itu mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan memiringkan kepalanya.

Sebuah sapuan lembut bibir dingin dan pucat menyambutnya. Ciuman itu begitu perlahan dan tidak terburu-buru, hanya ada kekaguman biasa yang ingin disalurkan.

Makhluk itu menarik tengkuk si pemuda untuk memperdalam ciumannya, si pemuda dapat merasakan nafas sedingin es milik sang _Yoru u~ōkā_. Entah tubuhnya yang semakin panas atau memang sejak semula tubuh makhluk itu memang lebih dingin daripada manusia.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi omyouji muda itu berhadapan dengan _Yoru u~ōkā_.

Semua sentuhan intim dan tidak biasa itu anehnya malah tidak lagi membuatnya ketakutan, ia justru mulai terbuai dan membalas ciuman makhluk itu.

Lidah mereka berataut dalam tarian asing namun memabukkan, saliva mereka terjalin seperti halnya benang merah yang telah mempertemukan takdir mereka.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, lidah makhluk itu mulai menjelajahi leher jenjangnya. Daging tak bertulang itu menjiat-jilat perpotongan leher si manusia lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Enghh..", erang si manusia.

Mendengar suara menggoda itu, instingnya sebagai predator kembali dipicu. Dua taring panjang bagai hewan buas muncul, dan tanpa ragu sang _Yoru u~ōkā _menghujamkan taringnya untuk menandai pemuda itu.

"Argh!", pekik pemuda itu kaget.

Darah segar dan hangat keluar dengan deras dari bekas gigitan itu lalu sang _Yoru u~ōkā _menghisapnya dengan senang hati.

Apakah darah manusia bisa terasa begitu manis di lidahnya? Dibandingkan semua korbannya selama ini, darah ini bagai sake hangat di musim dingin. Hal lainnya bagaikan sampah di mata Sasuke sekarang.

Begitu darah itu menyentuh kerongkongannya, sang _Yoru u~ōkā _merasakan rasa panas dan terbakar di dada kirinya. Perasaan itu begitu menyakitkan hingga ia juga merasakan kulitnya ikut terbakar.

Sang _Ningen_ juga tak kalah menderitanya, ia mendesah dan menjerit diantara kesakitan dan kenikmatan.

Lalu sedetik kemudian, sebuah tanda berwarna hitam berupa tiga buah magatama dan dilingkupi tulisan kanji rumit muncul di perpotongan leher manusia itu. Tanda itu tampak berasap dengan beberapa bekas terbakar seolah dicap langsung oleh seseorang dengan besi panas.

Sang _Yoru u~ōkā_ juga kembali merasakan rasa kesakitan yang serupa di dada kirinya. Namun tidak sekejapun ia berhenti untuk menikmati satu-satunya cairan merah yang berhasil memuaskan dahaganya selama puluhan tahun.

Ia tahu tanda yang serupa juga tecetak di tubuhnya, tepat di mana jantungnya berada. Mereka telah terhubung, mereka telah terikat.

Sasuke berhasil menemukan belahan jiwanya bahkan sebelum usianya menginjak seratus tahun.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Keterangan:

(1) _Yoru u~ōkā_: terjemahan kasar dari nightwalker, istilah halus bagi bara vampire. Kuchi gak mungkin pake istilah barat itu di settingan timur jauh 'kan? hehe. Alinya gak ada yokai dengan nama ini.

(2) _Tasō no senshi: _terjemahan kasar dari shape-shifter. Istilah yang digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan kaum 'manusia serigala' di novel Twilight, Stepanie Meyer. Mereka bukan werewolf lho.. para werewolf cuma berubah saat bulan purnama, kehilangan kesadaran begitu bertransformasi dan cenderung tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

(3) yokai: bisa berarti hantu/monster atau segala jenis makhluk gaib yang sering mengganggu manusia.

(4) Gunung Horyuji. Aslinya di perfektur Nara kuchi gak tahu ada apa engga nama gunung tuh, tapi emang ada kuil Horyuji. Kuil agama Buddha yang dibangun tahun 715 masehi (kalo gak salah).

(5) _Ningen_ (dibaca Nin-gen): terjemahan kasar dari makhluk mortal.. hehe.

Maksud terjemahan kasar disini adalah, kuchi cuma pake kamus English-Japan buat ngetranslate istilah yang kuchi pilih. Sedangkan istilah dalam bahasa Jepang biasanya memiliki filosofi tertentu, apalagi istilah yang berkaitan dengan dunia gaib.

**So, gitu deh isi chapi dua..**

**Maaf ya masih pendek.. hiks**

**But, Mind to review Minnnnaaa?**

**kuchiharu out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo.. Minna Apa kabar?**

**Semoga baik-baik aja.**

**Hehe, Hiatusnya kelamaan ya? Oh ya, soal link blog kuchi yang entah kenapa gak bisa diakses di profil, udah kuchi coba perbaiki. Terakhir sih bisa diakses kalo lewat computer, kalo lewat hape ato smartphone kuchi kurang tahu.**

**Blog kuchi sebenere masih belum banyak postingannya kok.. Ahahaha.. #tendanged**

**Btw, judul ff ini bukan salah ketik lho, tapi emang diganti. Kuchi bingung bentuk passive voice Destiny (Destiny + ed), itu Destinied atau Destined. Tahunya di grammar yang betul itu Destined (=ditakdirkan).. Hihi.. Gomenne.. I still poor in English .. m(u.u)m**

**Yosh ini dia balasan review di chapter 2 Destined:**

**Axa Ganger, nasusay, Ciput, yuichi, FayRin Setsuna D Flourite, mita changmin, namae wa fuyu'kaira desu, Blukang Blarak, Inez Arimasen, Oh Dhan Mi, funny bunny blaster: **yuuu.. dilanjut kok..^^ makasih udah suka..

**Vianycka Hime, gothiclolita89**: udah dibalas via PM ya..

**Angel Muaffi**: Aduh pertanyaanmu banyak dan semua tentang plot. Sejak awal ff ini emang bermaksud untuk menyiksa SasuNaru lahir batin #ditoyor-Muaffi  
Yahh.. tunggu aja tanggal mainnya ya. Jujur, kuchi rasa fic ini akan sangat berbelit-belit hehehe..

**Ahn Ryuuki: **Huwwo! Makasih atas dukungannya

**akai girl**: biar asyik, Sasu emang dibikin maen serobot aja.. qiqiqiqi

**Himawari Wia**: kapan mereka bertemu? Ya.. kapan-kapan tergantung mood kuchi.. Ahahahah.. #ditendang-wia

**Aristy**: oh.. betul! Selain kamar mandi tempat paling inspiratif adalah food court yang gak jauh dari kosan lama kuchi. Kuchi tipe observer (alias kepo), pas ngeliatin orang pacaran ato mas-mas yang buat makan aja pake kasbon, tiba-tiba kuchi dapet ide cerita yang sebenarnya gak ada hubungannya sama yang kuchi liat. Pertanyaanmu yang lain semoga bisa terjawab di chapi ini.

**yunaucii**: iya chapinya dipanjangin.. Ehehe.. tapi dikit.

**ghighichan twinsangel**: Tenang... selama kuchi belum ngubah genre-nya jadi tragedy, maka para reader masih bisa bernafas lega. Tapi bingung juga buat bikin happy end kalo gak niat (-,-)

**RisaSano**: Naru gak akan pernah bisa jadi vampire. Kecuali tiba-tiba ada Edward Cullen nongol qiqiqiqi..

**harukichi ajibana, darknight**: semua pertemuan diceritain? Oke, asal para reader jangan protes ya kalo disuguhi adegan yang nyesek-nyesek Hehehe..

Naru pernah reinkarnasi jadi cewe, dan disana dia hamil anak Sasu. Kan gak asyik kalo reinkarnasinya cowok semua. Mungkin pas kehidupan ke tujuh ato kedelapan lah.. Nanti kuchi bikin chapi khusus buat nyeritain itu. Tunangan Naru? Udah kuchi sebutin di chapi satu lho..

**kitsuneRiku11, Wonkyu stalk, Yellow Cat Eyes**: Yo, bagian SasuNaru-nya kuchi tambahin buat para reader tercinta.

**yassir2374**: updatenya siput turbo? khekhekhe.. Yah, semoga pertanyaanmu bisa terjawab di chapi ini atau dichapi depannya lagi.. suka-suka kuchi aja.. #dikarungin-Muaffi

: Yup, kayak rantai, belibet.. SasuNaru cuma bisa ngejalanin ampe ujungnya bener-bener keliatan.. gitchuuu...

**Fujoshi desu**: Hehe.. summarynya beda? Emang ada yang diubah, gan! Terutama soal sembilan reinkarnasi itu. Kuchi bosen sama 'satu kali reinkarnasi'. Jadi sekalian aja bikin sembilan Ahahaha! #dzing. Chapter1: Prolog Cuncubine of Uchiha udah kuchi posting. Moga memenuhi harapan reader.. #bungkuk2

**unyu chan**: soal fic yang summary-nya kuchi tulis di chapter terakhir Big Fat Liar, rencananya kuchi akan publis semua satu-satu, minimal prolognya.

Temen kuchi nyaranin supaya semua ff dipublish aja, walau cuma dikit. Supaya gak ada yang ngejiplak ide tau hal lainnya. Denger-dengir sih ada ada ff yang mirip BFL di fandom sebelah, kuchi belom sempet baca sih.. Males juga sebenernya.. Biar gak berpikiran buruk lagi.

Buat para reader atau author yang kebetulan pernah baca ff atau karya fiksi lain yang mirip sama punya kuchi, kuchi bener-bener minta maaf ya...

Kebanyakan ide ff kuchi berasal dari adegan film atau serial drama, namun ada juga yang emang spontan muncul pas kuchi ngelamun (terutama di kamar mandi dan waktu si bos nyerocos pas rapat). Yah, daripada ngelamun terus kayak orang gila, mending kuchi tuangin lewat tulisan aja ahahahah.. XD

**Nauchi KirikaRE22**: Ehhh?! kuchi jadi author panutan? #blushing-berat.. Hehehe, makasih ya atas pujiannya. Ah, sebenere kuchi gak ada apa-apanya kok dibanding para author ff yang udah pro.. #sok-iye

**altadinata: **sip lanjut kok

**etinprawati**: jangankan dirimu, kuchi aja yang authornya bingung.. o_O harus ngecek sejarah, buka-buka kamus ampe guling-guling di tempat tidur dan cengo denger curahan hati temen kuchi yang bilang 'udah tua, harusnya mikirin umur!'. Maksudnya apa coba? #whatever  
Wah pertanyaamu banyak, tadi sudah diwakilin sama reader yang lain. Semoga sebagian pertanyaannya bisa terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu.

**Yosh.. Itu dia beberapa balasan review dari para reader tercinta**

**Chapter ini akan berisikan lemon gak asem (karena piktor kuchi lagi kumat) dan adegan gaje dengan mis-typo(s) bertebaran.**

**Mau ngekritik, ngeflame ato ngomentarin cerita author yang gak jelas, atau bahkan berkeluh kesah hanya karena diberi prolog dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan?**

**JUST LOG IN, DUDE!  
IF YOU REALLY HAVE GUT, FACE ME WITH YOUR REAL NAME ACCOUNT!  
I don't wanna waste my time to respond such a—**_**silly and**__**ingratitude**_—**GUEST'S review!  
I really don't mind to answer you on PM.**

**Buat yang gak berkenan, mangga tekan tombol back aja, jangan ngajak rebut kuchi. Seriusan.. (-,-)**

**.**

**DESTINED**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rating : M for everything  
Genre : Hurt and Comfort/Angst., Romance, Supranatural, Mystery

Pairing : Sasu x Naru

Warning : AU, YAOI, OOC, MISTYPO(S), OC, bashing chara, lime, ga-je, alur maju-mundur bikin pusing , absurd, ide pasaran, POV ganti gak bilang-bilang.

"..." talk  
'...' mind  
/.../ telepati

**.**

**LET ME WARN YOU, ANY CHARACTER BASHING IS THERE FOR A REASON. AND FOR THE PLOTLINE, DON'T JUDGE UNTIL YOU READ IT ALL!**

_**Cerita ini murni fiksi. Semua kesamaan nama, tokoh, tempat dan cerita, tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan kesengajaan Author yang memang sudah STRESS dari sononya.**_

_**.**_

**Perhatiin tanggal dan tahunnya ya, supaya gak bingung..  
**

_**Hopefully you enjoyed..^^d**_

.

**Chapter 3: ...**

If I take you, I will take all of you  
Heaven lies beyond this portal  
Take the word for one immortal

End your grief with no serenity  
Give me your soul for eternity

Sever now and forever!  
You are just another lost soul who about to be mine..  
(Anynomous) _(1)_

.

_Panas..._

_Sakit..._

Seluruh tubuhnya serasa melepuh tersiram air mendidih... Belum lagi rasa terbakar di sekitar perpotongan lehernya.

Apa yang makhluk ini lakukan pada tubuhnya? Setiap kali darahnya disedot keluar, sensasi aneh dan menggelenyar menyebar ke seluruh jenkal tubuhnya.

Sensasi itu meluncur mulus dari bibir sang Yoru u~ōkā, merembes ke dalam kulit dan aliran darahnya, lalu menghantam otot dan tulang-tulangnya hingga bertubi-tubi. Begitu menyakitkan, begitu tak tertahankan, namun juga begitu membangunkan hasrat liar yang sesungguhnya tidak pantas ia rasakan.

Bahkan sebuah jerit membahanapun pun tidak bisa mendeskripsikan betapa rasa sakit ini membuat sang Ningen sengsara. Terlebih lagi, tiap sentuhan kecil makhluk ini pada tubuhnya membuat seluruh panca inderanya lumpuh.

"Engh—"

Sang Ningen terkejut dengan erangan yang dilotanrkan mulutnya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menikmati rasa sakit ini?

Tangannya yang sudah lemas sedari tadi mencoba menjauhkan kepala sang Yoru u~ōkā dari perpotongan lehernya. Entah sudah berapa banyak darah miliknya yang dihisap makhluk kegelapan ini.

"Le—pas—kan, Teme!", ujar Naruto parau di sela-sela nafasnya yang pendek-pendek.

Alih-alih berhenti, si penghisap darah itu justru semakin dalam menghujamkan taringnya, seakan tidak puas dengan bergalon-galon darah yang sudah ia santap.

Jika terus seperti ini, bisa-bisa dia mati konyol!

Bagaimana nasib Kurama jika tak ada satupun omyouji yang mau menjaganya setelah ia mati?

'Arghh, ini gila! Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi padaku!', batin si pemuda berambut keemasan frustasi, ia mencoba meronta-ronta meski jelas tubuhnya sulit bergerak.

Banyak hal yang belum sempat ia lakukan dalam hidupnya. Ia belum pernah bergandengan tangan dengan gadis manapun, bahkan dengan tunangannya sendiri, dia juga belum mewujudkan impiannya untuk pergi ke dinasti Tang dan menikmati jajanan pasar mie kuah yang selalu dibicarakan para pelancong.

Omyouji muda ini hanya bisa berharap semoga Kurama berhasil menemui pendeta agung dan mengirim bala bantuan. Tapi kaki Kurama sedang terluka, apa mungkin mereka bisa tiba tepat waktu?

Sang Ningen bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan tubuhnya berubah pucat kaku seperti mayat dengan leher berlumuran darah.

"Kami-sama, aku belum mau mati!", rengek pemuda itu akhirnya.

Sang Yoru u~ōkā tiba-tiba tertegun, apa pemuda yang ia tindih baru saja meratap.

'Hn, menggemaskan sekali!', batin sang makhluk kegelapan, setelah melihat wajah tak berdaya pemuda berambut cerah yang menurutnya sangat menarik hati.

"Kau benar-benar manis, Dobe", kekeh makhluk itu seraya melepaskan gigitannya lalu menjilati bekas gigitan itu hingga pulih sepenuhnya. Hanya para bangsawan Yoru u~ōkā yang memiliki kekuatan penyembuh pada cairan ludah mereka.

"Jangan panggil aku Dobe (=bodoh), Teme (=brengsek)!", balas si pemuda sengit.

Ah, betul juga. Dia bahkan belum tahu siapa nama pemuda manis ini.

"Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke...", bisik makhluk itu tepat di telinga si pemuda lalu mengigitinya lembut.

_**.  
Warning Lemon Yaoi **_**(gak hot-hot amat sih.. -,-)**_**  
.**_

Si pemuda kembali merasakan gelenyar aneh, terutama di bagian selatan tubuhnya, nafas dingin makhluk kegelapan itu itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding hingga menggeliat-geliat tak tenang.

"Siapa namamu, manis?", bisik makhluk itu lagi. Si pemuda bisa merasakan sesuatu yang panjang dan keras menggesek-gesek pangkal pahanya.

"Akhhh—", desah pemuda itu tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Wajahnya serasa terbakar, nalarnya menolak semua hal tidak wajar ini namun tubuhnya berkata lain.

Tanpa ia sadari, pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya sendiri. Sebuah nama yang diberikan pendeta agung, saat menemukan satu-satunya bayi kecil yang selamat di sebuah desa yang telah dilanda angin puting beliung.

"Na-ruto...", jawab pemuda itu dengan suara serak.

Sang makhluk kegelapan menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebih mirip seringai, namun anehnya malah membuatnya semakin mempesona. Mata kelamnya tampak bersinar, pipinya yang semula pucat sedikit menunjukkan rona sehingga wajah itu tampak lebih hidup.

"Naruto..ya—", bisik suara baritone sang Yoru u~ōkā.

Nama yang sangat cocok bagi makhluk ini, pikirnya.

"—senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu—amat sangat senang!", lanjut Sasuke setelah menyeringai mesum.

Tangannya merayap di sepanjang tubuh si pemuda, lalu membuka semua penghalang yang menutupi raga indah makhluk mortal yang memporak-porandakan jiwanya dalam sekejap.

"Semuanya milikku..", ujar Sasuke saat melihat tubuh nyaris polos si pemuda dengan dada naik turun.

"Tubuh, hati, pikiran dan jiwamu... selamanya akan terikat denganku", klaim makhluk kegelapan itu dengan nada yang tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Si pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi bingung, namun hal itu tidak mengurungkan niat sang makhluk kegelapan untuk menyingkirkan helai terakhir pakaian si pemuda. Dan hadiah dari usaha itu sangat layak untuk dinanti, sedetik kemudian kulit kecoklatan mulus yang ia yakini belum pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun terekspos jelas mempertontonkan keindahannya..

"Kau cantik", puji Sasuke entah sudah keberapa kalinya, tangannya menjelajah pada dada bidang si pemuda.

Untuk seorang omyouji, pemuda ini memiliki tubuh yang cukup terbentuk meskipun jelas masih jauh lebih kurus daripada tubuhnya sendiri.

Dengan perlahan tangan pucatnya merayap lalu menyentuh puting kecoklatan yang ingin segera ia nikmati. Sengaja ia menggoda pemuda manis ini lebih dahulu, memilin-milin puting kecoklatan itu dengan dua jarinya hingga membuatnya mengerang nikmat.

Sang Yoru u~ōkā menyeringai puas, tubuh makhluk mortal ini begitu sensitif dengan semua sentuhan kecilnya, seolah memang sengaja diciptakan demikian. Pemanasan sebelum bercinta memang impiannya sejak dulu.

Sungguh membingungkan, banyak wanita—baik manusia ataupun youkai—yang menawarkan diri padanya lebih dari suka rela. Tapi tak sekejap mata pun ia tertarik, apalagi dengan bau parfum menyengat yang mereka gunakan, indera penciumannya sakit gara-gara itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba manusia ini muncul di hadapannya seperti topan badai, menghancurkan akal sehat dan pertahanannya, lalu memberi isyarat tersirat untuk menyatakan semua yang dimiliki manusia ini, agar menjadi miliknya dalam ikatan keabadian.

Pemuda ini memiliki bau alami menggiurkan yang mampu mengundangnya dalam jarak puluhan Li _(2)_, wajah dengan gurat kumis kucing yang manis dan rupawan dengan kulit kecoklatan tanpa cacat. Rambut keemasan yang membuatnya silau sekaligus ketagihan untuk terus menatapnya, dan mata sebiru lautan yang membuatnya rela jika ditenggelamkan saat ini juga.

Dan rasa darah yang melampaui rasa sake paling nikmat... Sang makhluk kegelapan bahkan berpendapat, darah manusia lain hanya seperti cairan hambar dibanding darah Naruto. Dia tidak yakin bisa hidup jika tidak mencicipi darah ini setiap ia membutuhkannya.

Tidak tahan dengan semua godaan yang tersaji tepat di bawah hidungnya, makhluk kegelapan itu menyentuhkan ujung jari telunjuknya ke bibir pucat si pemuda. Bibir itu sedikit terbuka dengan getar kecil yang membuatnya terkesiap. Lidah di dalam rongga mulut itu bergerak pelan lalu menelan cairan ludahnya sendiri.

"Kami-sama sangat tidak adil, memberikan seluruh kecantikan itu pada Ningen sepertimu. Tapi aku tidak mengeluh", ungkap sang makhluk kegelapan lalu membungkam bibir si pemuda dalam sebuah sapuan lembut.

Pupil mata si makhluk mortal membesar, matanya terbelalak lebar.

Makhluk itu kembali menciumnya tanpa tergesa-gesa ataupun menuntut, sangat berbeda dengan gigitan brutal makhluk itu sebelumnya. Lidah kasar dan dingin itu membelai-belai sudut mulut si pemuda, lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya dalam sapuan horizontal.

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan makhluk kegelapan ini, bukankah darahnya sudah nyaris dihisap habis? Tenaganya juga hampir tak bersisa untuk sekedar melakukan perlawanan kecil. Makhluk penghisap darah ini malah menelanjanginya dan menjelajahi tubuhnya bagai menemukan pusaka antik.

Namun sebuah remasan keras di kemaluannya menjawab misteri yang seharusnya sudah ia sadari sejak tadi. Salahkan semua pemikirannya yang terlalu naïf, bahkan nyaris bisa dibilang bodoh.

Makhluk ini menginginkan sesuatu—sesuatu yang seharusnya hanya ia berikan pada pasangannya.

"Hentikan!", raung Naruto saat makhluk itu terus memompa kejantanannya, lalu membalik tubuh Naruto hingga berada pada posisi miring.

Dengan cepat si makhluk kegelapan berpindah ke belakang si pemuda, jari-jari pada tangan kanannya terus memberi rangsangan pada dua puting si pemuda secara bergantian. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memompa kejantanan yang sudah setengah mengeras itu perlahan namun pasti.

"Aghh—enghh", si pemuda kembali mendesah, lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya menegang setiap menerima sentuhan kecil makhluk itu, mulutnya terbuka lebar tanpa sadar menyebut-nyebut nama asing makhluk itu.

"Sasuke—aghh—Sasuke!"

'Yabai (=gawat), mengapa aku jadi aneh seperti ini!', batin si pemuda ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba sang Yoru u~ōkā itu menarik dagunya lembut lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Naruto yang memang sudah hilang kendali akan nafsunya sendiri, menyambut ciuman itu tak kalah antusiasnya.

Ia menerima tiap hisapan dan kecupan bibir dingin itu, memberi izin melumatnya dalam gerakan kasar dan menuntut serta mengabulkan bujukan lidah sang makhluk kegelapan untuk mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya.

Lelehan saliva mengalir mulus di sudut mulutnya saat lidah sang makhluk kegelapan merangsek masuk dan mengajakya bergulat.

Lidah mereka saling bertaut, menggelitik satu sama lain lalu saling mendominasi. Hingga sang Ningen mundur dengan sukarela, lalu membiarkan lidah asing itu menjelajah seluruh isi rongga mulutnya.

'Aku sudah gila..', batin Naruto merasa sengsara.

Tidak bisa ia pungkiri, bukan hanya tubuhnya saja yang menginginkan ini, tetapi juga pikirannya.

Naruto memenuhi undangan ritual tabu sang makhluk kegelapan tanpa perlawanan sama sekali. Ia bahkan terkejut dengan semua respon yang diberikan tubuhnya pada makhluk bergender sama yang jelas-jelas bukan manusia.

Ini benar-benar aneh namun sangat luar biasa, belum pernah ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Makhluk ini begitu memanjanya, mengerti semua isyarat tubuhnya yang menginginkan dijelajahi lebih jauh, lebih dalam, bahkan ia tidak keberatan jika makhluk itu memberi tanda .dari yang sudah ia dapatkan

Dan sang Yoru u~ōkā pun mengerti, mulutnya beralih ke leher jenjang si pemuda, menghisap dan mengigit setiap bagian yang bisa ia jangkau. Tangan kanannya lalu beralih ke mulut si pemuda yang kini sedikit terabaikan, jemarinya mengelus lembut bibir pucat itu—lalu entah bagai mana—seakan tahu niatan sang Yoru u~ōkā, pemuda itu menghisap ketiga jari itu dengan patuh.

"Anak pintar..", bisik Sasuke dengan suara baritone menggoda.

Tangan kirinya tidak tinggal diam, setelah beberapa saat terdiam karena terlalu terhanyut dengan hisapan semanis madu si pemuda, tangan itu kembali memanja kejantanan si pemuda dengan mengocoknya cepat.

"Enghh—enghh—"

Di dengarnya Naruto semakin mengerang keras saat ia mempercepat kocokannya, lalu sedetik kemudian kejantanan itu berdenyut dan menghamburkan semua benih di dalamnya.

"Akhhh!", teriak si pemuda.

Sang Yoru u~ōkā tiba-tiba merasa tertarik dengan cairan cinta yang menempel di jemarinya, bahkan tekstur dan bau benda itu bisa begitu menggiurkan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menjilati cairan itu hingga habis tak bersisa.

Tubuh si pemuda penuh dengan keringat, bagian perutnya basah oleh cairanya sendiri. Dia sudah lemas gara-gara hampir kehabisan darah, dan makhluk ini malah memaksanya mengeluarkan hal yang lain.

Dadanya naik turun dengan susah payah, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Sementara itu ketiga jari Sasuke masih asyik mengobok-ngobok mulutnya.

"A—aku lelah", lirih Naruto dengan suara pelan. Ia tahu kata-kata ini tidak mungkin membuatnya berubah pikiran. Tapi egonya sebagai laki-laki ternyata masih tersisa, dia tidak mau diperkosa makhluk gaib yang sama-sama laki-laki.

Makhluk itu hanya terkekeh pelan, Naruto bisa membayangkan ada seringai mengerikan terpatri di wajah rupawan itu.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, semua yang ada dalam dirimu adalah milikku", ujar Sasuke, lalu dalam satu kedipan mata jemarinya terlepas dari mulut Naruto dan beralih ke single _hole milik_-nya. Dua jarinya langsung masuk dan mencoba merenggangkan lubangnya lebar-lebar.

"Untuk sekarang dan selamanya", lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto menjerit kesakitan saat dua jari Sasuke bergerak zig-zag di dalam rektumnya, lalu melakukan gerakan menggunting. Ia terkesiap kaget dengan nafas tertahan saat jemari itu menyentuh suatu titik yang ada di dalamnya.

Sasuke tampaknya menyadari reaksi Naruto, dan tanpa ragu-ragu lagi ia menyerang titik sensitif itu hingga Naruto menjerit sekaligus mendesah-desah hebat.

"Aghhh—Sasuke—Hentikan! Aku mohon, ini menyakitkan!"

Naruto tidak bisa berbuat hal lain selain mencengkram tangan berotot Sasuke hingga kukunya meninggalkan bekas cakaran.

"Shhhhh—", desis Sasuke.

"—tenanglah, Dobe. Aku janji akan lebih banyak memberimu kenikmatan dari pada rasa sakit", bisiknya lalu kembali membungkam bibir Naruto dengan ciuman-ciuman panas.

Bersamaan dengan itu jari ketiganya melesak masuk dan merenggangkan milik si pemuda dengan sedikit terburu-buru, miliknya terlalu besar sedangkan lubang ini terlalu ketat dan sempit. Ada kekhawatiran besar yang mengganggu pikirannya, namun hasratnya untuk memiliki makhluk mortal ini sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Setelah dirasa cukup lebar, Sasuke sedikit memundurkan dan mengangkat pinggul Naruto, lalu mengangkangkan kakinya agar lebih leluasa. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah bertelanjang bulat, pakaian Sasuke masih sangat lengkap. Ia bahkan masih mengenakan jubahnya.

Tapi ia tidak mau merusak momen berharga ini dengan repot-repot membuka pakaiannya, Sasuke hanya sedikit menurunkan hakamanya, lalu mengeluarkan benda panjang dan keras yang sudah meraung sedari tadi. Dengan perlahan ia memasukkan kepala kejantanannya hingga setengah terbenam, lalu dalam satu hentakan keras yang nyaris brutal, seluruh kejantanannya terbenam sempurna.

_**THRUST!**_

"ARGHHHHH!".

Naruto berteriak keras hingga mengusik burung-burung di atas pohon yang kemudian terbang menjauh, sepertinya terlalu malu untuk melihat persetubuhan dua makhluk yang sangat berbeda ini.

Dan betul saja, lubang itu terlalu sempit. Miliknya dicengkeram ketat dan dipijat lembut oleh otot-otot perawan Naruto. Rasa panas mengungkungi miliknya, namun tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia menikmatinya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke merasa dirinya lengkap dan utuh.

"Kusso! Lubangmu sangat nikmat, Naruto! Gah! Engghhh!"

Mulut sang makhluk kegelapan mengeluarkan lenguhan nikmat dengan matanya terpejam rapat. Butiran kristal bening yang keluar dari sudut mata pasangannya ia jilat dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

"Kau milikku, Naruto. Ingat itu dan camkan sampai ke tulang-tulangmu!", bisik Sasuke pada pasangannya yang menyatu dalam desahan memabukkan.

Perasaan puas ini sunggah tak ternilai dan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun. Sasuke yakin Naruto memang ditakdirkan untuknya, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Meskipun raga Naruto meronta ingin melepaskan diri, namun irama jantung yang bertalu-talu bagai dentuman genderang milik sang Ningen tidak bisa membohongi pendengarannya.

Mereka saling melengkapi, mereka diciptakan untuk satu sama lain dan tidak ada satu apapun yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Beberapa saat berselang, Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya tak nyaman, dan Sasuke menafsirkannya sebagai pertanda untuk bertindak lebih jauh.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, ia mengeluarkan setengah kejantanannya lalu memasukkannya kembali dalam irama cepat.

Berkali-kali ia melakukan hal yang sama, hingga hutan yang mereka tempati hanya dipenuhi suara desahan, lenguhan dan kecipak dua organ tubuh yang saling beradu.

"Enghh—Akhh—Sasukehh—Akuhh—", Naruto tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Laki-laki yang ada di belakangnya menghujamkan kejantanannya hingga mentok di dalam lubangnya, belum lagi benda itu menyerang berkali-kali titik yang membuatnya bisa melihat bintang-bintang.

Lubangnya serasa penuh, kejantanan Sasuke yang tebal dan panjang membuat otot-otot rektumnya robek dan berdarah.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya yang benar-benar membuat Naruto mempertanyakan kewarasannya.

Ia ingin lebih dari ini... Dia ingin disentuh lebih jauh lagi...

Lebih dalam... Lebih kasar... Sampai kehilangan kesadaranpun ia tidak keberatan.

Ini benar-benar gila! Rasa sakit ini malah membuatnya ketagihan.

Dengan sengaja ia memundurkan pinggulnya saat kejantanan Sasuke menerobos masuk hingga membuatnya mengigit lidahnya sendiri saking sakitnya. Kedua tangan Naruto berhenti mencengkram apapun yang ada di sekitarnya dan mulai memanja dua titik sensitif di dadanya sendiri.

"Oh—Ugh—Le-lebih dalam..", pinta Naruto dengan suara parau. Dan Sasuke mematuhinya tanpa menolak sama sekali.

_**HARD THRUST!**_

Dua sejoli itu saling bersahutan, mengumandangkan desahan dan erangan tanpa memedulikan apapun sama sekali.

Meskipun hentakan pinggul sang Yoru u~ōkā keras dan kasar, namun dua tangan pucatnya tidak lupa untuk memanja kejantanan pasangannya. Dan entah mengapa, itu membuat hati Naruto menghangat.

Makhluk kegelapan ini, juga ingin memberi kepuasan yang sama pada Naruto.

Naruto merasakan gelombang dahsyat ingin keluar lagi dari dalam tubuhnya, lalu sedetik kemudian sari-sarinya keluar hingga otot-otot dalam rektumnya berkontraksi dan menjepit erat kejantanan Sasuke yang ada di dalamnya.

Bersamaan dengan lenguhan panjang sang Yoru u~ōkā, cairan hangat dan kental memenuhi perutnya hingga beberapa menetes keluar.

"SASUKE!/NARUTOO!"

Nafas kedua laki-laki itu terengah-engah, lelah dengan klimaks luar biasa yang dialami masing-masing. Sang Yoru u~ōkā melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang syurgawi pasangannya, lalu mulai merapikan pakaiannya sendiri.

_**.  
Warning Lemon Yaoi END  
.**_

Laki-laki itu bangkit lalu menyampirkan jubahnya ke tubuh Naruto yang sudah basah dan lengket. Ia membalik tubuh Naruto dengan lembut agar mereka bisa saling berhadapan.

Wajah manis dengan bibir pucat namun pipi merah merona adalah hal pertama yang menyambutnya. Mata sebiru lautan itu tampak sedikit tertutup, sepertinya terlalu letih bahkan untuk sekedar berkedip.

Sasuke mengecup dua kelopak mata Naruto secara bergantian, lalu menarik kepala dengan surai keemasan ke dada bidangnya. Tak ada penolakan dari si pemuda, bukan hanya karena tubuhnya terlalu lemas namun karena ia merasa aman dalam dekapan makhluk kegelapan ini.

"Tidurlah, Naruto-_ku_. Aku tahu kau sangat kelelahan", ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis. Naruto menyamankan posisinya di dada berotot dan kokoh sang Yoru u~ōkā, mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan deru nafas teratur si pemuda, lalu tak berapa lama kemudian ikut terhanyut dalam dunia mimpi. Kewaspadaan dua sejoli itu benar-benar hilang, dan sama sekali tidak sadar dengan kedatangan rombongan omyouji yang mengepung mereka dalam waktu singkat.

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menempel di keningnya. Benda itu entah bagaimana mengurasi rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

Dia terbaring, berpakaian lengkap di suatu benda yang hangat dan empuk. Dari energi suci yang bisa ia rasakan di sekitarnya, dengan mudah dia bisa memperkirakan dimana tempat sekarang ia berada.

Kelopak matanya yang berwarna kecoklatan membuka, menampilkan iris biru cemerlang yang membuat dua orang di ruangan itu bernafas lega.

"Yo-yokatta, Naru-chan.. _hiks.._ aku pikir _hiks.. _kau akan tidur terus seperti Oyaji(=ayah)", ujar sosok kecil berambut merah dengan semburat orange. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya alam-dalam ke lengan bajunya sendiri.

"Kurama?", tanya Naruto bingung. Dia sedikit lega rubah muda ini baik-baik saja.

"Dia merengek terus semenjak kami membawamu dari hutan dengan keadaan yang mengerikan. Penghisap darah, brengsek! Apa di dunia ini sudah tidak ada wanita, sampai-sampai dia menyerang laki-laki!", ujar sosok lain jelas-jelas kesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

Laki-laki berambut pendek dengan poni di keningnya itu menyambar kain yang nongkrong di dahi Naruto dengan kasar lalu mencelupnya ke dalam air hangat, dan dengan keganasan yang sama meremas kain itu hingga mengeluarkan suara robekan.

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah gara-gara pemandangan itu, sedangkan Kurama hanya bisa membeku di tempat dengan ekspresi takut-takut. Sora bisa sangat-sangat-sangat mengerikan jika menyangkut kesalamatan temannya.

Omyouji muda itu membantu Naruto duduk lalu menyerahkan air yang sudah dituang dalam gerabah kecil pada Naruto.

Naruto menyambutnya dengan suka cita, kerongkongannya memang minta di lewati air dingin. Sementara ia meminum air segar itu, Sora kembali berkutat dengan kain basah tanpa dosanya lalu menempelkan begitu saja ke dahi Naruto.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sasuke?", tanya Naruto kemudian, tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada cemas dalam suaranya.

"Manis sekali, kau bahkan menyebut makhluk itu dengan namanya!", ujar Sora histeris.

"Singkat cerita, kami menemukan kalian di tengah hutan saling berpelukan dengan mesra. Kaguya menjerit seperti kerasukan setan karena memergokimu selingkuh, hingga si lintah itu terbangun dengan kaget. Pendeta agung—Ogama sennin(3)—tentu saja bisa mengalahkan lintah itu dengan mudah dan menyeretnya ke ruang bawah tanah kuil ini. Lalu aku dan chibi kitsune ini disuruh merawatmu sampai kau siuman", cerocos Sora panjang lebar.

Naruto sedikit mengernyit dengan penjelasan Sora yang sangat OOC itu, tapi pikirannya diitrupsi oleh nada menyesal siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Ma-maaf, padahal aku adalah Kyuubi no kitsune. Tapi aku malah lari ketakutan hingga meninggalkanmu, Hueee!", rengek si rubah kecil yang tampak seperti bocah berumur sepuluh tahun dengan telinga dan ekor rubah yang unyu-unyu.

Naruto yang bingung harus berbuat apa, hanya mengelus-ngelus surai lembut makhluk legendaris itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum maklum, bagaimana pun Kurama memang masih terlalu muda untuk ukuran siluman, wajar saja jika ia merasa takut.

"Tidak apa-apa, toh aku masih hidup 'kan? Naru-chan senang karena Ku-chan baik-baik saja", ujar Naruto dengan senyum menenangkan.

Perlahan-lahan Kurama menghentikan tangisannya, ia membalas senyum Naruto dengan memamerkan giginya yang belum lengkap.

"Ternyata saat masih muda, Kyuubi no Kitsune pun tidak lebih dari bocah kekanak-kanakan. Kau terlalu memanjakan rubah ini, Naruto!", cibir Sora, sepertinya masih kesal karena bocah ini meninggalkan Naruto.

"Pendeta jelek! Lihat saja, saat ekorku sudah berjumlah sembilan kau akan takjub dengan kehebatanku!", balas Kurama tidak mau kalah.

"Bah, untuk menumbuhkan satu ekor saja kau perlu waktu lima puluh tahun, itu artinya perlu waktu empat ratus tahun lagi untuk menumbuhkan delapan ekor yang lain. Kau bahkan masih sama pendeknya saat Ogama sennin memungutmu", ujar Sora lalu menyeruput teh hangat di dekatnya dengan santai.

"Kau menyebalkan!", teriak Kurama dengan suara cemprengnya.

Ia melemparkan semua benda yang bisa ia jangkau ke arah omyouji muda itu, namun sayang Sora terlalu cekatan untuk menjadi korbannya.

Perlu tenaga ekstra dan usaha keras untuk menenangkan bocah rubah yang masih ababil ini, Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh mungil itu agar ia berhenti menghancurkan kamarnya yang hanya punya sedikit barang.

Tapi...

Hatinya jauh lebih resah jika memikirkan bagaimana Ogama sennin dan Kaguya-hime—tunangannya—akan menyikapi peristiwa ini. Naruto sadar dia sudah ditandai oleh makhluk Yoru u~ōkā sebagai pasangan jiwanya, dia bahkan masih bisa mencium daging terbakar di perpotongan lehernya yang kini dibebat kain putih.

Melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja melamun membuat Sora khawatir, dia tahu betul watak Miko(4) Osutsuki Kaguya. Sora masih ingat saat wanita yang usianya lebih tua dari Naruto itu melakukan cara licik agar bisa bertunangan dengan Naruto, padahal omyouji dari kuil Myoboku seharusnya tidak menikah.

Hidup temannya ini selalu aneh dan rumit. Ogama sennin mengambil Naruto sewaktu masih bayi dari desa yang hancur oleh siluman yang bisa mengendalikan angin topan, lalu saat ia berumur sembilan tahun—melalui mimpi pendeta agung—dewa Inari menunjuk Naruto secara pribadi agar menjadi omyouji penjaga Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama. Dan pada hari itu pula tanda seperti kumis kucing muncul di kedua pipi Naruto.

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu tentang fakta ini, dan Sora juga tidak begitu bodoh untuk memberitahunya. Sora adalah sedikit dari omyouji kuil Myoboku yang diberi kepercayaan akan informasi ini. Baginya Naruto sudah seperti saudara, dia ingin menjaga pemuda yang setahun lebih muda ini sekuat tenaga, tetapi ia tahu sebuah bencana besar akan terjadi dan tidak perlu indera keenam untuk memperkirakan hal itu.

Kini Naruto diperebutkan oleh Miko yang memiliki energi supranatural yang tinggi dari klan Osutsuki dan bangsawan Yoru u~ōkā Uchiha yang klannya sudah ditakuti selama ribuan tahun.

"Kenapa kau selalu bisa mengundang perhatian makhluk-makhluk mengerikan, Naruto?"

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

Hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit dan bau udara lembab adalah hal pertama yang membuat kesadaran sang Yoru u~ōkā muncul di permukaan.

Dengan enggan ia bagun lalu mengedik-ngedikkan kepalanya hingga pandangannya mulai jelas. Namun ruangan gelap yang hanya dihiasi dua buah obor itu tidak menghasilkan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sudah berapa lama ia pingsan? Ia hanya ingat seorang pak tua gendut dengan iris mata horizontal seperti katak mengalirkan energi aneh ke tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya sakit bukan main saat ia mencoba membawa Naruto kabur.

Naruto?!

Dimana Naruto-nya sekarang?!

_**Kriet**_

Satu-satunya pintu kayu di ruangan itu terbuka dengan suara derit pelan, lalu kakek tua bau tanah bertubuh tambun yang menyerangnya di hutan muncul dari balik pintu bersama seorang pria dan paruh baya yang sama-sama memiliki pupil mata horizontal.

Iris mata sang Yoru u~ōkā langsung berubah merah dengan tiga magatama hitam yang berputar-putar mengancam, namun tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang sama yang mendera tubuhnya muncul dan membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika.

Siapa sebenarnya kakek tua ini? Meski ia masih muda, namun sangat tidak masuk akal jika ia dikalahkan semudah ini. Terlebih lagi, dia adalah bangswan Yoru u~ōkā bermarga Uchiha. Bahkan youkai paling rendah pun tahu bagaimana kehebatannya.

Lalu Naruto, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Dimana dia?

Apa orang-orang tua melakukan sesuatu yang mengancam jiwanya?

Sasuke tidak akan memaafkan orang-orang ini jika merek menyentuh Naruto meski hanya seujung rambut pun!

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Uchiha muda", sahut kakek tua lalu berjalan mendekatinya di bantu dengan sebuah tongkat kayu panjang.

Suara ketukan tongkat kayu menggema di ruangan nyaris kosong itu. Tiga sosok asing itu mendekat ke arahnya, dipimpin oleh si kakek tua.

"Jika kau tahu margaku maka seharusnya kau tahu berhadapan dengan siapa! Sekarang katakan dimana Naruto! Atau aku tidak segan-segan untuk menghancurkan tempat ini!", ancam Sasuke masih dengan mata yang berkilat marah.

"Jaga mulut kotormu, lintah!", tegur si pendeta wanita dengan nada kasar. Wanita itu mendelik marah ke arah Sasuke dan dibalas dengan _deathglare_ dari si empunya.

"Tenanglah, Shima!", tegur si kakek tua.

"Lintah ini tidak tahu sopan santun! Kita sudah cukup banyak memiliki masalah, dan sekarang malah direpotkan oleh _dua_ lintah mesum yang berkeliaran di dekat gunung suci Horyuji", ucap si pendeta wanita dengan nada ketus.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget dengan ucapan si pendeta wanita, apakah bukan hanya dia saja Yoru u~ōkā yang berhasil ditangkap? Apakah sepupunya Obito juga—?

"Oh, kau tidak tahu, eh?", tanya wanita itu dengan nada sarkastik lalu tersenyum puas ke arah Sasuke.

"Tadi pagi seorang saudagar dari desa sebelah melapor ke kuil kami, karena puteri satu-satunya telah kehilangan kesuciannya, sementara bau youkai menempel erat di tubuh gadis itu! Tentu saja kami berhasil menemukan temanmu, karena dengan cerobohnya ia berjalan-jalan di pasar menggoda para gadis belia!"

"Cukup, Shima! Kau selalu saja emosional jika menyangkut tentang youkai", tegur si pendeta pria yang satunya.

"A-apa? Kau—"

Si wanita tampak ingin membalas lebih jauh, tapi ucapannya dibungkam oleh tatapan dingin sang guru.

"Maafkan saya, Ogama sennin. Saya sudah kehilangan kendali". Wanita itu membungkuk minta maaf lalu mundur selangkah ke belakang dan tidak berani berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sasuke menatap benci pendeta wanita itu. Bukan rahasia lagi, jika para omyouji dan pendeta memperlakukan youkai bagai hama atau monster menjijikan yang harus dibasmi demi ketentraman kaum mereka sendiri.

Obito bodoh! Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan sepupunya sendirianbarang sekejap pun! Ah, tidak—seharusnya ia tidak mengajak Obito sama sekali! Bisa-bisanya Obito berjalan-jalan di pasar dengan santai setelah apa yang ia lakukan semalam.

Dilihatnya si pendeta tua menghela nafas panjang, lalu sedetik kemudian pupil horisontalnya mengarah kepada Sasuke.

"Maafkan kami atas ketidaknyamanan ini, tetapi kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh temanmu sangat lah serius, meskipun menurut kesaksian tabib yang merawat nona Koyuki, gadis itu tampak tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda perlawanan. Hampir mirip dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto—kurang-lebih", ucap pendeta itu melanjutkan.

Hn, pendeta bodoh ini bahkan menyamakannya dengan si idiot Obito! Dia bukan youkai mesum yang akan menyerang wanita muda sembarangan, batin Sasuke dalam hatinya dan cukup bijak untuk tidak mengatakan itu dengan lantang.

Sasuke tidak mau memancing kemaran kakek tua itu lagi.

"Untuk sementara waktu, kami perlu menahan temanmu, mengingat semua masalah yang telah ia lakukan di desa Konoha. Tapi jangan khawatir, kami sama sekali tidak berniat menghalangi hubunganmu dengan Naruto", lanjut pendeta itu, masih dengan nada suaranya yang tenang.

Mata merah Sasuke membulat sempurna, apa yang baru saja dikatakan pendeta ini?

"Kau sadar bahwa kau barusaja menandai Naruto sebagai pasangan jiwamu, terlepas semua dengan semua resiko yang akan kau tanggung kelak?", tanya si pendeta tua.

"Seorang Yoru u~ōkā hanya akan memilih pasangannya sekali seumur hidup, tentu aku sadar dengan semua yang aku lakukan. Dan jangan berpikir aku akan menyerah atau menarik perkataanku, Naruto adalah pasangan jiwaku! Dia ditakdirkan menjadi milikku! Aku sudah menyadarinya begitu mata kami bertemu pandang", jawab Sasuke mantap.

Dua pendeta lain yang ada di kiri kanan si kakek tua menghela nafas panjang, sedangkan si kakek tua—di luar dugaan—justru tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke yakin bahwa penyatuannya dengan Naruto semalam bukan atas dasar nafsu semata, ada perasaan lain yang sebenarnya sangat asing bagi kaumnya. Semua yang terjadi selama ini tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan: mimpi aneh Itachi, pencarian Kyuubi yang membawanya ke daerah Kansai, hingga pertemuannya dengan Naruto di gunung Horyuji.

"Aku sudah meramalkan kedatanganmu jauh sebelum ini terjadi, semuanya persis seperti yang telah digariskan oleh Kami-sama", ucap kakek tua itu tiba-tiba setelah hening sesaat.

"A-apa maksudmu?", tanya Sasuke sedikit terbata-bata. Apa dugaannya tentang semua 'kebetulan aneh' ini benar?

Si pendeta tua menghela nafas sejenak, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu tujuanmu datang kemari adalah untuk mencari Kurama, Kyuubi no Kitsune dari gunung suci Horyouji. Yang bisa aku katakan padamu adalah, siluman rubah kecil ini berjodoh dengan kakakmu. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau membawa Kurama untuk menemuinya, asalkan kau mengembalikannya lagi ke gunung Horyuji. Kurama adalah seorang Kyuubi muda, usianya belum mencapai seratus tahun, dia masih harus melakukan banyak latihan".

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, heran dengan semua fakta yang diungkapkan si pendeta. Itachi berjodoh dengan siluman rubah berekor sembilan? Yang benar saja! Kakeknya Uchiha Madara pasti akan langsung terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Tetapi ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting bagi Sasuke sekarang, seseorang yang telah mengisi hatinya sekaligus pasangan jiwanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Apa benar kau akan menyerahkannya padaku?", tanya Sasuke dengan nada menuntut.

"Ah, kalau soal itu tampaknya kau harus sedikit bersabar. Naruto baru berusia sembilan belas tahun dan dia harus melakukan upacara kedewasaan sebelum bisa keluar dari kuil ini. Kami akan mengusrus segalanya untuk membatalkan perjodohan Naruto dengan Miko dari klan Osutsuki. Bisakah kau menunggu dengan sabar selama setahun hingga saat itu tiba, Uchiha muda?", tanya kakek tua itu ramah.

Sang Yoru u~ōkā tertegun dengan perlakuan tidak biasa itu, pendeta ini meskipun tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya, meskipun tahu bahwa Sasuke hanya akan memedulikan keselamatan Naruto, tetapi pedeta tua ini memperlakukannya dengan hormat.

"Baik, aku mengerti", jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

Sang pendeta tua tersenyum puas, lalu pamit permisi diikuti oleh dua pendeta muridnya.

Pintu pun ditutup dengan debam pelan, meninggalkan Yoru u~ōkā muda yang masih kebingungan dengan keputusan pendeta tua ini. Sasuke merasa semua ini terlalu mulus dan lancar, terlalu mudah untuk terjadi. Awalnya ia mengira akan mengalami pertempuran sengit atau setidaknya perdebatan panjang. Tapi pendeta ini menerima semuanya tanpa syarat.

Sementara Sasuke masih sibuk dengan puluhan pertanyaan dibenaknya, ketiga pendeta itu menggerakkan kakinya dengan langkah ringan menjauhi dirinya. Tiga sosok itu terus saja membisu sepanjang perjalanan melewati terowongan sempit, meskipun salah satu diantara mereka jelas ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di depan pintu batu rahasia yang menghubungkan ruangan rahasia itu dengan halaman belakang kuil. Sang pemimpin rombongan mengetukkan tongkatnya tiga kali ke tanah, lalu batu besar yang menghalangi pintu itu pun bergeser.

Ketiganya melewati pintu itu, lalu menuju salan setapak menuju kuil Myoboku. Batu besar itu bergeser kembali setelah ketiganya berhasil lewat.

Sang pendeta wanita terus bergerak-gerak gelisah semenjak keluar dari ruangan sang Yoru u~ōkā, ia sebenarnya keberatan dengan semua keputusan pimpinan tertinggi kuil Myoboku ini. Namun entah mengapa lidahnya kelu setiap kali kata-kata protes ingin ia lontarkan pada gurunya.

Pria paruh baya yang ada di sebelahnya menatapnya cemas, dia telah mengenal Shima hampir seumur hidupnya, mana mungkin ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan saudaranya ini. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri, bahwa ia juga tidak bisa menerima keputusan gurunya ini.

"Ogama sennin—", panggil pendeta laki-laki itu tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"—mengapa Anda melakukan ini? Mengapa Anda menyerahkan Naruto begitu saja? Bukankah selama ini kita telah mencoba segala cara untuk menghalangi takdir mereka? Anda sendiri yang menyetujui pertunangan Naruto dengan Kaguya Osutsuki!", ucap sang murid, nada suaranya naik beberapa oktaf.

"Fukasaku..", sahut Shima terkejut, baru kali ini ia melihat kakaknya yang biasa tenang bisa begitu emosional.

Sang guru menghentikan langkah kakinya yang dibantu tongkat kayu itu. Sejenak hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka, cahaya bulan menyinari jalan setapak berumput di bawah kaki mereka, di temani oleh semilir angin musim panas yang entah bagaimana justru membawa hawa dingin mencekam.

"Benang merah yang mengikat mereka berdua terlalu kuat, meski kita menyembunyikan Naruto sekali pun Yoru u~ōkā muda itu akan selalu berhasil menemukannya. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti jalannya permainan takdir ini, membiarkannya mengalir seperti seharusnya".

"Tapi Naruto bisa mati!", jerit Fukasaku putus asa. Dia sudah mendengar semua ramalah Ogama sennin tentang penderitaan sembilan kehidupan itu, mana mungkin dia tega membiarkan murid kesayangannya itu untuk meregang nyawa sementara mereka bisa mencegahnya.

Pertemuan Naruto dengan pasangan jiwanya, justru akan membuka tabir takdir kematian yang akan menjemputnya berkali-kali.

"Bahkan biarpun Anda tahu itu akan terjadi, Anda tetap berniat mengutus Naruto menjadi omyouji di upacara klan Soga..", ucap Fukasaku dengan suara lirih.

Sang pendeta masih diam tak bergeming, namun terlihat bahwa cengkramannya pada tongkatnya menjadi lebih erat. Tiba-tiba pandangannya justru justru beralih ke arah atap kuil Myoboku. Fukasaku dan Shima awalnya bingung dengan tindakan sang guru, namun mereka terkesiap kaget saat melihat ada enam sosok asing berjubah hitam yang berdiri di atas atap membelakangi bulan purnama.

Wajah mereka tampak tidak begitu jelas, namun ketiga pendeta itu menyadari keberadaan mata berwarna keabuan dengan pola riak air yang dimiliki ke enam sosok itu.

Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Sejak kapan mereka ada disana? Hawa keberadaan mereka nyaris tidak terasa seolah mereka hanya bagian dari bayangan hitam di tengah malam. Jika saja mata sang guru tidak beralih ke arah atap, Fukasaku dan Shima tidak akan menyadari keberadaan makhluk-makhluk ini.

"Ogama sennin, siapa sebenarnya mereka?", tanya Shima mulai ketakutan. Dia belum pernah merasakan energi yang seperti ini. Mereka berenam bukanlah manusia ataupun youkai, energi mereka lebih mirip dengan energi yang ia rasakan pada pepohonan dan sejumlah kecil energi yang tersebar merata di udara, di air dan di bumi.

Shima tiba-tiba terpekik kaget saat pemikiran mengerikan terlintas di kepalanya.

"Senjutsu..", ujar Shima lirih. Bagaimana mungkin ada makhluk yang terbuat dari energi alam murni? Tidak ada satu makhluk pun di dunia ini yang bisa bertahan dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Kami adalah DEWA!", ucap sosok yang berdiri di paling tengah dengan suara lantang.

"Lahir, tua, sakit dan mati adalah siklus yang harus dialami manusia, termasuk omyouji penjaga Kyuubi no Kitsune yang sedang kalian bicarakan. Jika kalian melanggar siklus itu lebih dari ini, maka kami tidak akan tinggal diam!", lanjutnya dengan suara datar dan dingin.

Bersamaan dengan itu, keenam sosok hitam itu pun tampak memudar seolah bergabung dengan udara.

Tubuh Ogama sennin menegang, ia semakin erat mencengkram tongkat kayunya.

"Naruto—", ujar Ogama sennin mengawali

"—memiliki kekuatan misterius dalam dirinya, aku menyadari itu begitu pertama kali mengambilnya sembilan belas tahun lalu. Kekuatan yang tidak kita mengerti oleh manusia biasa seperti kita"

Pimpinan tertinggi kuil Myoboku itu akhirnya berbalik, menunjukkan semua kepedihan dan rasa frustasi yang menderanya selama bertahun-tahun.

Pendeta itu tersenyum pahit dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tahu ini sulit, dan akan semakin sulit. Kita hanya bisa percaya bahwa Naruto bisa menjalani takdir mengerikan ini dan menemukan jawaban di balik semua misteri dengan tangannya sendiri".

Kesunyian kembali melingkupi tiga pendeta itu, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing hingga sampai suara benda jatuh membuat mereka sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang sedari tadi menguntit mereka.

Mata penguntit itu terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan ia dengar, baskom kayu berisi air miliknya sudah tumpah karena tangannya terlalu gemetaran untuk bisa menahannya.

Naruto, teman sekaligus saudaranya, memang ditakdirkan dikelilingi oleh makhluk-makhluk mengerikan. Dan sekarang, nyawanya dalam bahaya.

"Sora!"

_**.  
====kuchiharu====  
.**_

_**Tiga Hari Kemudian**_

_**10 Juli tahun 645**_

Sasuke tidak bisa mempercayai apapun sekarang ini.

Ia tidak bisa percaya dengan semua perkataan asa putus pendeta yang tampak seperti dikurung selama berhari-hari. Tentang ramalan, tentang penderitaan sembilan kehidupan dan hal-hal lain yang tidak ia mengerti. Melihat pakaian lusuh dengan bekas ikatan di tangan dan kaki pemuda itu, bisa dipastikan bahwa ia telah dikurung selama berhari-hari dan memaksakan diri mengejar mereka dengan menunggang kuda.

Lalu sekarang, di depan matanya tubuh lemah sang terkasih berlumuran darah dan hampir meregang nyawa. Wajahnya pucat dengan bibir membiru, luka di perut dan dadanya terlalu dalam dan merusak organ-organ vitalnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong pasangan jiwanya itu.

"Sa..suke—", lirih Naruto dengan nafas tercekat.

"—dingin.."

**.**  
_**FLASHBACK  
.**_

"Yada-yada-yada! Aku mau dengan Naru-chan saja! Aku tidak mau pergi dengan lintah penghisap darah ini!", jerit suara cempreng Kurama sambil menunjuk laki-laki berambut raven di sebelahnya dengan sengit.

"Percayalah, aku juga tidak ingin pergi bersamamu, rubah tengik!", balas Sasuke dengan cuek lalu melipat lengannya di depan dada.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah gara-gara pertengkaran dua orang ini. Ia akhirnya membungkuk lalu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan bocah siluman rubah itu.

"Iruka-sama sudah banyak berjasa bagi penduduk desa dan kuil ini, jika bukan karena usahanya desa kita pasti sudah lama dikuasai kerajaan Baekjae sejak lama. Upacara ini sangat penting bagi klan Soga, apalagi Pangeran Naka-no-Oe akan menghadirinya. Kau juga tidak mau membuat Iruka-sama kecewa 'kan?"

Naruto menunjuk ke arah bangsawan elit klan Soga yang sedang mengobrol akrab dengan para petinggi kuil Myoboku.

Kurama menunduk lesu, Soga Iruka adalah sebagian kecil dari bangsawan Konoha yang selalu memperhatikan kesejahteraan penduduk desa. Iruka juga adalah satu-satunya bangsawan yang melarang dilakukannya perburuan atau penebangan pohon di gunung Horyuji sehingga Naruto sangat menghormati bangsawan itu.

"Aku mengerti", jawab Kurama akhirnya. Naruto mengelus-ngelus surai kemerahan bocah rubah itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik! Hindari masalah! Dan turuti semua perintah Sasuke tanpa banyak mengeluh!", perintah Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang, tetapi ada seringai jahil di wajahnya.

"Iya! Iya! Aku mengerti", sahut Kurama sambil bersungut-sungut.

Sadar akan rubah kesayangannya sedang dalam mode ngambek, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya lalu menunjukkan sebuah apel besar berwarna merah pudar yang hanya bisa ditemukan di daerah gunung Fujiyama. Apel itu sengaja ia sembunyikan di balik lengan bajunya untuk menghibur Kurama.

Gerutuan Kurama langsung berubah menjadi cengiran lebar, ia mengambil apel dari tangan Naruto dengan suka cita lalu mulai memarkennya ke semua orang, kecuali Sasuke tentu saja. Aura permusuhan masih terjalin dantara mereka berdua.

"Sulit dipercaya, Kyuubi no Kitsune yang legendaris bisa dibujuk hanya dengan sebuah apel", ujar Sasuke seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia masih sangat muda, emosinya sering meledak-ledak. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik ya, Sasuke! Kurama terkadang sangat sulit diatur", ucap Naruto sedikit khawatir saat pandangannya mengikuti tiap gerik-gerik lincah bocah rubah itu.

Sasuke meraih tangan kanan Naruto lalu membiarkan kedua jemari mereka saling mengakait, untuk seseorang yang bahkan belum mencapai separuh dari usia Kurama saat ini, Naruto tampak terlalu bijaksana.

"Ma~, aku jadi sedikit cemburu...", goda Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Naruto sekarang.

Naruto yang memang selalu salah tingkah saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke, langsung blushing berat lalu menyikut perut berotot laki-laki itu dengan keras.

Namun jangankan berteriak kesakitan, Yoru u~ōkā itu justru terkekeh pelan melihat usaha sia-sia pasangannya.

"Perlu waktu lebih dari seribu tahun bagimu untuk mengalahkanku, Naru-chan", ujar Sasuke.

"Gah, kau memang brengsek!", geram Naruto lalu mengerucut sebal.

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam saat pasangannya mulai mendesis-desis seperti angsa marah, ia menarik pinggang Naruto lalu mencuri kecupan singkat dari bibir plum itu.

"Tunggu aku... Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali!", ucap Sasuke pelan lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Beberapa orang yang melihat peristiwa itu langsung cengo berat dengan pipi memerah. Naruto yang sadar tengah menjadi pusat perhatian, tanpa pikir panjang mendorong pasangannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Badan Sasuke sedikit limbung, namun sama sekali tidak terjatuh. Apa Naruto berpiki bisa menjatuhkannya semudiah itu. Makhluk kegelapan yang biasanya bersikap dingin itu tertawa renyah gara-gara tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Orang-orang yang mengenal sosok itu dengan baik pasti akan terheran-terheran,

Omyouji muda itu mendengus marah ke arah Sasuke, lalu pergi begitu saja menuju ke arah bangsawan Iruka yang menunggunya di dekat kereta kuda.

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto? Sepertinya kau banyak berubah?", tanya laki-laki dengan luka melintang di wajahnya dengan nada menggantung.

"Seperti gadis remaja yang dimabuk cinta", ucap Iruka sambil cekikikan.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan menggodaku juga, Iruka-sama. Oh, iya—", ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, teringat dengan salah satu temannya yang belakangan ini tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Apa Anda yang memberi misi pada Sora? Dia tidak memberiku kabar selama tiga hari ini", tanya Naruto dengan rautkhawatir.

"Sora? Pendeta berambut pendek yang sering bersamamu itu? Klan Soga tidak meminta misi apapun selain upacara ini", ujar Iruka, juga tampak kebingungan.

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya cemas, pasalnya Sora pergi keluar kuil tanpa pamit kepadanya. Naruto tidak pernah lagi melihat Sora semenjak temannya itu pergi untuk mengambil air di sumur halaman belakang.

Sebenarnya misi apa yang diberikan kepada Sora, hingga tak satupun penghuni kuil yang tahu dimana keberadaannya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan petinggi kuil Myoboku, teman-teman saudara seperguruannya, Kurama yang menangis sesegukan dan Sasuke yang mulai menjahilinya lagi, Naruto undur diri lalu naik ke dalam kereta kuda bersama dengan Iruka lalu pergi menuju kediaman klan Soga.

Dia tidak mengerti dengan pandangan sedih Ogama sennin, pendeta Fukasaku dan pendeta Shima saat melepasnya pergi. Padahal ia hanya pergi selama beberapa hari, tapi mengapa orang-orang ini bersikap seperti tidak akan melihatnya lagi.

Faktor usia benar-benar bisa mempengaruhi kewarasan seseorang, batin Naruto sama sekali tidak curiga dengan rahasia yang dipendam oleh ketiganya.

"Kita juga harus pergi, Kurama!", ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan mendahului bocah siluman rubah itu.

"Jangan memeritahku, penghisap darah!", timpal Kurama dengan nada tidak suka pada Sasuke, tetapi bocah rubah itu tetap mengikutinya menuju ke jalan yang berlawanan arah dengan Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah rubah itu, ternyata meskipun manja dan sulit diatur, Kurama selalu mematuhi perkataan Naruto.

Mata Yoru u~ōkā muda itu berbalik menatap kereta kuda yang semakin menjauh. Sasuke tahu bahwa upacara ini dikawal oleh banyak prajurit terlatih dari klan Soga, tapi dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan kecemasan yang mengganjal hatinya.

Mengapa dia punya firasat buruk seperti ini?

.  
_**FLASHBACK END  
**__._

"Sa..suke, dingin...", lirih Naruto dengan nafas tercekat.

Sebuah tawa dingin dan melengking yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka. Wanita itu mengenakan yukata mewah dengan banyak bercak darah.

"Kau lihat, penghisap darah kotor! Gara-gara kau Naruto yang malang sebentar lagi akan mati!", ucap satu-satunya wanita di tempat itu dengan seringai menyeramkan.

Kepala Sasuke masih tertunduk dalam, mengamati ekspresi kesakitan kekasihnya dalm diam. Emosinya terlalu berkecamuk untuk sekedar merespon si wanita gila. Sementara itu bocah rubah di sebelahnya masih diam terpaku dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Wanita ini, Miko dari klan Osutsuki, seseorang yang pernah mengklaim omyouji yang menjaganya sebagai orang yang ia cintai, membiarkan Naruto menjadi korban di tengah-tengah kudeta orang-orang yang haus kekuasaan.

"Kau tega sekali..."

"APA SALAH NARUTO PADAMU?!", teriak Kurama dengan suara keras, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Tidak ada", jawab wanita berambut merah itu dengan nada santai, sebuah seringai keji terpatri di wajahnya yang cantik namun penuh keangkuhan.

"Salahkan saja nasibnya yang terlalu buruk", lanjut wanita itu dengan nada yang sama.

Kurama tidak bisa lagi menahan seluruh emosinya yang meledak-meledak, dia tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja orang- yang telah menyakiti Naruto hidup tenang. Jangan harap ia akan diam saja!

_**ROARRRR!**_

Bocah itu menggeram seperti binatang buas, ia berlari layaknya rubah yang menemukan mangsanya, namun beberapa pendeta dari klan Osutsuki yang berdiri di dekatnya, membacakan mantra yang asing di telinganya hingga rubah kecil itu menjerit-jerit kesakitan.

_**Blashhh! Blashhh! Blashhh!**_

Sebuah serangan cepat dan membabi buta mengakhiri riwayat pendeta-pendeta itu. Mereka jatuh bergelimpangan dengan darah mengucur deras bagai boneka yang telah diputus talinya.

"Kita habisi dia, Kurama!", perintah si penyerang dengan nada dingin. Manik onyxnya berubah merah dengan tiga buah magatama yang berputar-putar di sekeliling pupilnya yang hitam gelap.

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke telah meninggalkan tubuh Naruto yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya, dirinya terlalu diselimuti kemarahan dan dendam untuk bisa diselami pikirannya.

Namun Kurama tetap mematuhi perintah orang yang dikasihi _tuannya _itu, yah tuan. Naruto adalah satu-satunya tuan, teman dan saudara bagi Kurama. Ia akan memenuhi permintaan terakhir Naruto, Kurama akan menuruti semua perkataan Sasuke tanpa banyak mengeluh.

Tubuh kecil itu diselimuti cahaya berwarna orange kemerahan, taring dan kukunya menjadi tajam dan pupil matanya berubah menjadi vertical.

_**Duarrr!**_

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi tepat dimana sosok bocah rubah itu berdiri, namun bukan lagi seorang bocah yang berada dibalik asap tebal itu. Melainkan monster rubah berukuran raksasa, dengan sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai mengerikan.

Hari itu, adalah hari dimana kudeta klan Soga tercatat dalam sejarah, sekaligus hari dimana orang-orang mengenang iblis bermata semerah darah yang menunggangi Kyuubi no Kitsune, menghabisi setiap makhluk yang ditemuinya dengan sangat keji.

.

**TBC**

.

**Keterangan:**

(1)). Kuchi lupa pernah baca kutipan ini dimana.. Ahahahha.. Kayaknya di novel jadul bahasa Inggris yang super ribet tentang satanisme.

(2)). Li, adalah satuan jarak yang basa di pakai di Asia Timur, khususnya Cina dan Semenanjung Korea. Karena Jepang biasanya mengadopsi budaya Cina, jadi kuchi pake aja deh.. Satu Li sekitar 500-600 meter.

(3)) Ogama Sennin. Chara katak tua di gunung Myobuku yang adalah ketua para bangsa katak. Petapa katak ini lah yang pernah yang ngeramal kalo Jiraiya bakal punya murid yang bisa jadi membawa perdamaian atau kehancuran.

(3)) Miko: pendeta perempuan gituuuu...

.

**Sekian dulu chapter tiga ini, semoga bisa memuaskan para pembaca. Tolong maafkan semua mis-typo(s) da kesalahan yang merajalela...^^**

**So, mind to rivew?**

**kuchiharu out!**


End file.
